Isabel and the Dragon Prince
by Zecortazanne
Summary: Isabel is a transferred Student who is Half veela, How will she shake up Hogwarts boys? !THIS IS A MARY SUE! IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

~*~  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts in the Trios 6th year but today there would be somebody new at Hogwarts. Her name is Isabel Oakes, and she was a very pretty 6th year who was quite tall with a curvy body, long dark brown hair that reached full way down her back and a pair of deadly emerald eyes that could easily glare daggers. She wore a pair of black pants that were hugging her every curve and an emerald shirt that was sleeveless and fastened around her neck. The most dangerous thing in this seductive package was that she was half veela. When she arrived she was led into a very large room that had 5 very large tables and each were full of students. There was a large table up front full of teachers; she knew was where she was supposed to go. While she walked her heels clicked on the marble floor as she gazed around to all of the students. Behind her as always was her precious cat, Sophie, who was pure black with amber eyes.  
When she reached the front Dumbledore called out to the students to be silent as he introduced this new student. "Students, We have a new student among us this year. Please be very kind to her as she will be lost for a few days." It was then time for her to be suited into her dorm. She had heard Hogwarts students did this but she thouhgt it wa just a bad rumor. She then sat in a tiny chair and had the sorting hat placed on her head. The sorting hat screamed Slytherin and she took her place followed by Sophie. She was shown which table was hers and had wondered where she sat when a tall red headed boy stood up motioning that he had a seat for her. She quickly sat with him and Sophie sat on her lap all through dinner. "You have yet to introduce yourself" she said tapping his arm slightly. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Blaise Zambini." he said in awe of her beauty. "Havent you ever heard of staring being rude too?" she laughed. "Well I will need somebody to show me around this castle, do you know anybody who could perhaps assist me?" she said taking a sip from her goblet. "Oh, I think I could find somebody to show you around" he said while giving her a wild smirk.  
Many of the girls had already left the great hall but most boys had stayed. "Well, I'm feeling a little tired, perhaps Sophie and I should find our quarters?" She said while rising and holding the sleeping cat in her arms. atleast four or five guys raised along with her and walked her out of the great hall. "Fellas, let the new girl breathe wont you" Isabel turned to see a boy a little taller that her with whitish blonde hair and cold gray eyes. At this all of the boys around her instantly left. "Would you perhaps be able to show me where the Slytherin common room is?" she said. "Why of course miss" he said holding out his arm for her to take. She quickly shifted her still sleeping cat and laced her arm in his.  
"Perhaps you would grace me with your name kind sir?" she said trying to make small conversation. "My name would be Draco Malfoy and I already know you are an Oakes. Which means you are a pureblood, you'll do well in Slytherin." They then reached the common room and he whispered the password. "You probably dont remember me but when we were younger our fathers were great friends" she said still not looking at him. "I do remember Isabel, we were six and you would come over to my house when your father visited. We spent most of our time laughing and playing silly little games." "Well maybe you also recall why I stopped visiting you too?" she said turning to look into his eyes.  
  
cheesy flashback: Two children played hide and seek in a garden "Draco, will we always be friends like we are now?" "Of course Belle, nothing can keep us apart, not even a 6-headed dragon" "There is something I have to tell you Draco" she said starting to cry. "Belle, whats wrong? You can tell me anything." "Draco, father and I are moving away." she said while crying with her hands covering her face. "No! You cant go! I'll go tell your dad that he cant take you away! I wont lose you!" "Draco there is nothing you can do" "Isabel!" she heard her father yell. She gave Draco a hug and said "I'll be back tommorrow" and then left with her father. When she came back the next day Draco was waiting for her, but he also had two other boys with him whose names were Crabbe and Goyle. She said hello to them and tried to be pleasant but they pushed her and teased her. "Look Goyle, arent girls dumb! if i had my wand already I'd hex her just for fun" He said and he pushed her and she fell onto the gravel cutting her knee. She watched as Draco stood there and didnt save her as she always pictured him doing. She had thought of him as her knight in shining armour yet he wasnt saving her. She heard her father calling and she left crying without saying goodbye, and he hadnt heard from her again until just now.  
She then let go of his arm and walked into the common room by herself. She then walked into the room that was supposed to be hers and changed quickly for bed. She then hopped in her four poster adn drawled her emerald hangings closed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
When she awoke Sophie was laying right beside her head and was purring. "Wake up Fia" she said scratching her behind her ears until that cat yawned and stretched. She opened her hangings and saw a few other girls there in her dorm room. She saw a shorter girl with short black hair and a sort of pug nose and gave a side glance to her. "Excuse me, new girl, you would do well to know who the Alpha is in this room. My name is Pansy Parkinson, and you do not wanna double cross me" "Listen Pansy, you must have some ego problems because I havent said a damn word about you or too you. If you would like a problem then I certainly wont back down, I just think your jelous of me, so back off and leave me alone" She said turning into her trunk and grabbing her brush to comb out her hair. She also grabbed a long black skirt, a red halter top, and a black jacket to go over it and french braided her long hair. She then decided to go downstairs seeing as her dorm was no longer enjoyable.  
When she arrived downstairs she quickly looked for Blaise. She was only there for a day and didnt know her way for breakfast. She was delighted to see him and gave a giant toothy grin and saw the joy this brought him as he also gave a large smile. "Would you like to go for breakfast?" he said extending his arm. Before she could take it a strong muscular grabbed Blaise's arm and forced it down. "She already has an escort" came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. "Thank you anyway Blaise" Isabel yelled after a sulking Blaise. "Why Draco, why would you ever want to spend so much time with me when there is a larger than life Pansy Parkinson in this school." Draco then sighed and rolled his eyes "What did she do now?" "Oh nothing really just gave me a lecture on her being an alpha and me just being the new girl. Its alright though, I really just told her that I had no problems but could easily make them if she wasnt careful."  
"Do you have to start a fight on the first day?" He said staring at her. "Draco I didnt start the fight and this is besides the point. Why are you escorting me to breakfast?" He quickly looked away from her face and stared at his feet for awhile. "I feel really bad about how I treated you when we were little" "Dont give me remorse now Draco! Your a about 10 years to late!" she yelled an exited the common room. Draco quickly left the common room in look for her but she had already vanished. She never thought this would happen, her father said he went to Durmstrang! She stopped by a window and looked out to see a quiddich game going on or maybe it was just a practice. Either way she wanted to leave the castle.  
She couldnt find where she was going there were just so many halls and she felt as if she were going in circles. She then saw a ghost and yelled "Pardon me, could you perhaps show me the way out? I'm very sorry but I just started yesterday." The ghost smiled and led her too the front doors. She opened the doors and was about to walk out when right in front of her was a pair of red-headed twins. "Oh, I'm very sorry" she said giving a smile and heading right out behind them. The two completley forgot about going in the school and turned to immediatly follow her. "Excuse me!" one yelled. She turned around to see which and saw them both running towards her each with a broomstick.  
"Hi, I dont believe we've met yet" she said " My name is Isabel Oakes, but my friends just call me Belle." Fred then found the courage to say "My name is Fred and this is my brother George, we're from Gryiffdor" "Wow! Those are some great brooms guys" she said trying to change the subject off houses. "Do you like to fly?" said George. "Oh I love too, but my father doesnt think its very ladylike so I dont have my own broomstick" she said while frowning. "Would you like to go for a ride with me?" George said while giving Fred a nudge backward. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" she said.  
"Ok, now sit in front of me" He motioned and she sat with his strong arms surrounding her and holding on in front of her. She pulled her long braid to the front exposing her neck and knew that this was probably driving him insane. "mmmm, I love that scent what is it?" he said. "Oh, Its toasted vanilla and sugar, its my shampoo" She said as they soared farther and farther up. "Oh George, this is such a great view!" They both landed and she said her goodbyes to them both and ran back to the castle. When she got back in she quickly ran to where she remembered the common room to be and shocked herself to actually find it.  
She gave the password and ran in and directly up to her room. "Come on Fia" she said and the cat quickly followed her out as she grabbed her wand and headed downstairs with the amber eyed cat following closely behind her. When she got back down she came face to face with Draco. "What do you think your doing Belle? Why would you go off flying with somebody you've never met before?" She stopped to look at him "Your not my guardian Draco! She gave him a glare that chilled him "Draco, you didnt care before why do you care now? Wait, thats right, I dont wanna hear why" she said and went to pass him but he quickly darted to the side to block her. "Draco, let me pass" she said a serious as she could. They were both remembering this game as children. She soon shifted back to the right and he did the same until she turned around to leave. He gave a large sigh in giving up when she quickly ran back to try and bust through. His reflex's had grown a lot in the last few years as he caught her easily and they tumbled onto the couch with them both laughing, her laying on top of him. She then hoisted herself up and tried to put on a serious face. "Dont you even try it!" he said trying to hold back a laugh. She then started laughing and bent forward to give him a hug. They both then heard a loud gasp and turned to see Pansy watching them. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
  
Pansy quickly ran over to the couch "What did I tell you,new girl!" she said trying to seperate the two. "Let go of her!" Draco yelled. Pansy immediatly let go of her and they both sat up on the couch. "Can we have a little privacy please!" Draco said and she had to laugh at watching everybody scramble. "You were finally my Prince" She said with a tear dripping down her cheek. "I was always your prince, you just never knew it" She then hugged him again an only released when Sophie jumped up on the couch. "You named her after your mother, didnt you?" Draco said placing his hand on hers. "Yeah, I miss her so much" she said as another tear dripped down her cheek. Draco then squeezed her hand and the pain was instantly gone.  
"When you didnt come back and see me I thought you hated me, I would cry for you to come back and you never would." he said. They were both sitting in the middle of the couch with Sophie on her lap and they were both petting her. " Draco, I never hated you, I felt very out of place when my mother died and when you let those boys just shove me around and make me cry without doing anything I thought you didnt like me either. So I stayed away and I thought you preferred it that way." she said now looking into the stone cold eyes. "Well I prefer it this way" he said and then he kissed her. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the soothing contact between them.  
She then backed away "Draco, I cant......" She said putting her head down to look at Sophie. "Why not Belle, I know that you liked it" She felt as a tear dropped down and hit the couch. "I'm Betroven" she said as she glanced up to see him. What she saw was his heart braking, he put a hand up to his face and couldnt bare to face her. "Draco, I've met him and he's simply not what I'd call prince charming. He is very abusive whenever we meet, and last time he said that I must sleep with him this summer. My father has only betroven me to make sure that the pureblood line goes on." Draco then turned in his seat and stared putting his hands on her shoulders. She sat there still sobbing of the life that was planned for her. "Belle, what if you were betroven to me instead?" She looked up at him in shock, "Draco, I dont think you want bondage like that so early in life. I've always dreamed of being asked for my hand in marrige instead it was given away when I was six!" she sobbed. "Belle, remember the first time we kissed?" he said trying to soothe her. "I'll never forget, it was my first" she said closing her eyes. br another cheesy flashback: The two kids were playing in a feild, and at the end of that feild was a hill,then sand, then the ocean. "Come on Belle, not much farther!" "Wait Draco, you can run faster then I can!" the little girl yelled as she tripped. Draco turned around in not seeing her and kept yelling "Belle! Where are you?" He was soon starting to get worried and he really looked it when behind him jumped Belle. "Where were you! you wouldnt believe how scared I was!" he yelled. Belle looked kinda hurt and muttered"......sorry" Draco then hugged the girl smaller than him at this time. "Lets get to the beach alright?" he said. The little girl quickly grabbed his hand as they both ran to the water. When they arrived things were getting kinda stormy, and they knew they couldnt stay long. "Maybe we should head back Belle, it might start storming soon." "Hold on Draco, I need these shells!" she screamed. Draco then grabbed her forcing her to drop all of her shells and they started running back. "We have to go Belle, this is a tornado, hear the sirens?" she did then hear the sirens and ran along with him as fast as she could. They ran and ran through the feild as fast as they could but he knew they'd never make it to the house in time. So he quickly cut side ways and yelled "come on" grabbing her hand and leading her to an old shed about the size for an adult man to stand in. There was a bench inside that they sat on and she wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his am he held his right arm around her. They could hear the tornado just outside and they were both scared. "Draco, I'm scared" she said sobbing into his Shirt. "Its alright Belle, we'll get through this and be just like before!"  
The tornado came and destroyed a lot of buildings but didnt harm their little shack. They both had fallen asleep and when she awoke she found him staring at her. She quickly jumped up "Is it over?" she said still somewhat worried. He then nodded and she ran up to him and gave him a kiss, not on the cheek either, a real kiss. She then backed up and saw him smiling, she giggled slightly and went back to hug him some more. As soon as she laid her head on his shoulder she heard "Draco! Isabel!" She jumped up and burst out the door with Draco following her. "Papa!" she yelled and ran to him. When she got there he picked her up and hugged her closely obviously so happy to have her back. Draco just looked down at his feet wishing his father were there to miss him too. The next thing he knew his mother was on the ground in front of him on her knees hugging him. "Are you alright Draco dear?" she said hugging him closely and giving him hard breathing problems. He nodded and continued to watch Belle tell her father the whole story. Her father soon thanked Draco then took Belle home.  
"Yes I do remember Draco my mother died in that very tornado, I'll never forget!" she said standing up and leaving the common room with Sophie following right behind her. It was now around dinner time and she didnt know where she was in the castle again. So once again she figured on waiting for maybe a ghost to point her which way to go. All she knew was that she was up pretty high in the castle, maybe in a tower or something. So she sat on the the floor for around twenty minutes when a bushy brown haired girl walked around the corner. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I am?" Belle said trying to be polite . The other girl then introduced herself as Hermione Granger and said that she was from Gryffindor. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
  
"I'm very sorry to disturb you but I was just looking for the library for Sophie and I to do some reading." "Oh, what a beautiful cat!" Hermione screamed as she beant down to pet her. Sophie meowed softly and rolled on her back for Hermione to rub her tummy. "You know, I have a cat too, his name is Crookshanks, want me to go get him? That we our cats can have something to do while we go to the library." Isabel nodded and watched the other girl run off down the hall. She soon arrived with a ginger tabby cat that immediatly took to Sophie. He was purring and rubbing up against her, while Sophie just simply sat there with her tail wrapped across her toes. (A/N: this is the way my two kitties met, and Sophie did just that :-D)  
"Well they've seemed to hit it off, lets go shall we" Hermione said leading off to the library. When they arrived there were a few students there already but they didnt even seem to notice Hermione enter. 'She must be here pretty often for them to not even look up' she thought. The 2 girls soon found a table and Hermione sat at one end Belle at the other and the cats shared a chair, purred and went to sleep. Belle went to look for a book while Hermione had already set out and started on some things.  
When she had returned with her book there were two boys talking with the other girl. The one was a tall red-headed boy and the other a little shorter with black hair. "Oh here she is" Hermione guestered "this is Isabel" The two boys then looked at her and smiled. She out-stretched her hand to kindly say hello but neither of them did the same. She then dropped her hand and sighed, "Excuse me" she said and grabbed Sophie to leave. "You dont have to go" Hermione yelled after her. "I'm sorry" came the taller red headed boys voice " my name is Ronald Weasley" He said walking up to her. "I really am sorry, I guess my mind went on holiday, please forgive me." He said about a foot away from her.  
"Well how can I be angry with a guy who is so apolagetic?" she said stepping just a little closer to him. He was now gazing down into her emerald eyes as she spun slowly on her heel and walked off with Sophie running behind her. Before she exited she turned and said "See ya at supper Ron" and was gone. When she arrived back at the Slytherin common room she quickly ran up to her room to get dressed for dinner. She took her hair out of its strong braid and let it rest down her back in curly waves. She then switched into a short black skirt, a shirt that was zebra print and fastend behind her neck. She also put on a pair of black boots that reached up to her knees and a zebra print cowboy hat.  
When she got back to the common room Blaise was the first to approach her. She thought it was adorable as he had nothing to say at all and looked like a fish out of water. "Close your mouth Zambini, its not polite to leave your jaw dropped in front of a lady." Draco said as he pushed his way in front of Blaise. Belle gave a half smile as Draco gave her a cold stare. She remembered this from when they were kids and went along with him as they walked out of the common room. As soon as they were in a corridor she asked him what was wrong. "I know who your betroven too, and I know that has to be very hard for you to be looking forward to as a future." she looked down and sighed "Thats why I was transferred, so I could chose my Weasley, if I dont choose then I end up with Percy. Last time I saw Percy he said that we would sleep together next time. I told him we wouldnt but he just said oh yes we will and laughed. My father wants to know within the end of the year. Draco, you know them better than I do. Which one is better for me?" she said with a hurt look on her face and staring up at him.  
"None of them are good for you! None of them ever will be, they cant protect you like I can! They cant make you happy like I can! You were supposed to be with me, not with them, and I sure as hell cant choose one of them for you! Remember the tornado, I didnt leave you and I never will, dont make me leave you now Belle!" he said resting his head on hers. A tear dripped down her cheek "Draco, from our very first kiss I knew that you were my prince, I knew that I would love you forever. You were my first love, and I want you to be my last." she said leaning up and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there for this kiss. She never wanted to let go, they then took a break with them both heaving loudly. She opened her eyes and looked up into his "Draco, I love you" She said as she hugged him. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~  
  
She then released her grip and walked down to the great hall for dinner. When she arrived right outside the great hall she saw Ron waiting for her. She gave a smile as he gaped at her appearance "I never would have thought a gentleman would leave his mouth hanging open and gawk at a lady" she said while walking right up to him. She took both sides of his robe and pulled herself right up to his ear. "You are aware that I am to wed the Weasley male of my choice are you not?" she said giving a little purr that made him almost melt to the floor. She then stepped back still holding onto his robes. "Right now, I'm just trying to find out which Weasley? So, let the games begin.......Go" she said and glided in for dinner.  
Ron was just about to follow her in when Draco pushed him back against the wall. He seemed to have just seen the show "Weasley if you so much as lay a finger on her I'll hex you myself. She is a Slytherin and will not belong to somebody just because of her father's ridiculus decision." Draco then released him and turned to walk away before Ron grabbed him this time. "Hey Ferret, she has to choose a Weasley. So she'll either choose me or one of the twins and I'd treat her better than they would so dont threaten me!" Ron yelled pushing Draco who stumbled backwards. Ron then swept into the great hall and gave a wink to a smiling Isabel.  
She saw as he sat down and kept shooting him glances and then glances at the twins. Ron was without a doubt a lot cuter and a lot taller too. But how could she say now to the Twins, they would surely be rich with their joke shop and they had been so nice to her on the broom ride. She then got an idea, she would go on a date with all three then choose her favorite. She then quickly got up and ran out of the hall nearly losing her cowboy hat. When she got to the Slytherin common room she wrote 4 notes. One note to her father saying she found the Weasleys, and one letter to each of the boys.  
She then changed into her lounge wear since those boots were killing her. She wore a pair of shiny emerald silk pants and a shiny silver halter top. She didnt feel up to doing anything with her hair besides a pony tail, as long as it was out of her face she was happy. She quickly grabbed her letters and ran up to the owlery to deliver her mail. She found a large Barn owl to deliever her fathers message, a beautiful snowy owl to deliver her letter to Ron. She also found two pure black eagle owls to deliver the twins notes to them. After sending away her fourth owl she sighed and tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. She then turned around to be faced with a pair of sad grey eyes. She screamed and tumbled backward trying to not get pecked by an owl sqwacking at her for waking it up.  
"Draco? what are you doing here? Trying to frighten me to death?" she said while she stood back up. "I followed you, tell your father that you refuse to be wed to a Weasley" "Draco, I can obviously see you've been thinking about this for awhile but I cant do that. I've lost my mother dont make me lose my father too!" she said, as her rage was building shewalked past him. He quickly ran after her and stopped in front of her. "Why do you always run away from me?" She took a breath and glared at him "Listen Draco, I need to go away, If I ever had a problem before all I had to do was go someplace to be alone and I'd deal with it. I need to be away from you!" she screamed and shoved by leaving him standing there alone.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran down the halls, in her mind all she could think was 'I have to get away, when I'm alone I can sort things out. I have always been able to hide any crushes before. Why am I falling apart like this?' She was obviously pre-occupied that she didnt know where she was going and she ran straight into Hermione. She quickly wiped away her tears and put on a smile to make her think she was just laughing very hard. Hermione saw straight through this though and asked her why she had been crying. Belle told her about evrything, being betroven to a Weasley, childhood memories with Draco, and how she had to find a Weasley by the end of this year or be placed with Percy. Hermione almost started to cry when she told her of the threats Percy had made for her. "I feel so sorry for you Belle, but Ron is one of the nicest guys I ever met. The twins are real jokesters but they'd never hurt you." "Am I supposed to be flattered?" she said looking at the Hermione. "They could never hurt a girl who is part veela." Hermione spat back.  
"Well, I best be off, my classes start first thing tommorrow" Belle said and walked off. When she arrived in the common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch, she knew she had to apolagize so she walked towards the couch to see him get up and leave for his dorm. So now he was avoiding her, this day was the worst. 'I'd better go end it before I lose any body parts' Belle thought. She ran upstairs and saw Sophie sitting on her bed "Hey Fia, I really messed up today! I didnt know I could make this many mistakes in a few hours. Draco wont even talk to me, Hermione is angry at me and I am still no closer with who to choose." she then laid in bed "......clearly, I must choose either him or my father" After her hard day she went to bed to only have more flashbacks to childhood memories with Draco.  
  
Another Cheesy flashback: (Belle and Draco as kids again playing outside Malfoy Manor) "Belle! Come here and look at this!" Draco yelled. The little girl ran to him as fast as she could to see him looking at a single flower. "Draco, whats so good about that flower, it looks like its dying" she was right as the flower was almost dead. The petals were wilting and about to fall. "Touch it" he said lying it flat in his hands. She touched the flower and she watched as it regrew into a beautiful rose. Her mouth dropped as she stared at Draco, "How did I do that" she screamed! He then smiled "Your a Veela, Just like your mother." he said. "Veela's are always beautiful, and they can make flowers this beautiful!" she said still amazed at the great magic she just did. Draco then put the flower behind her ear, "You've already beaten that flower, and whenever you become a full Veela you'll be able to tame any heart." She shyed away and was a little embarrassed "I only want to tame one heart Draco Malfoy" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
When she woke up it was still too early for classes yet but then she sat up. "Its time to meet the twins Sophie, shall we?" she said swinging her legs over her bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~  
  
Isabel knew she had to meet the boys and she wanted to look as nice as possable. She searched through her trunk and finally decided an oynx skirt that was mid thigh and a gold shirt that was plit in the middle to show her stomach. She performed a spell that made her hair crimped and she hurried down and out of the common room. It was getting hard to run in her brown leather boots, so she steadied to a soft brisk pace. When she arrived up in the owlery she saw them all sitting there. Ron was by the window trying to catch a very small owl while the twins were changing another owl into a toad then back. They all stood up when they saw her enter.  
She slightly giggled as the owl wasnt turned back yet and was about to be lunch by another owl. She muttered the spell and the owl flew up to her hand, "Why were you harming my fathers owl?" she said with a slight frown on her face. The twins soon also fraowned and started to apolagize. "I'm just joking, its a school owl, but you should be nice to the poor old fellow." she saw both the twins laugh, they usually play the pranks but they had been gotten. "Ok you three, I'm sure that you know that I'm betroven to a Weasley son. I dont know which son that is but I know it will be one of you three. I've already met Percy and sorry, I dont care much for him."  
Fred then got a big grin "Its alright, neither do we" she thought it was a joke and laughed when the three were all as serious as stone. Ron then spoke up "So, have you chosen who you wanted to marry then?" The three all looked at her and she sighed "No, I havent, but I have thought up a way to help me choose. I was thinking I'd go out on a date with each of you. Maybe then I would see whom I'd get along with best, for both of our sakes." They all agreed and then the boys fought over who was first until she decided that it would be Fred,George, then Ron.  
They continued talking of places they'd go and plans for their future when Belle noticed blood dripping off Rons hand. She quickly yanked his arm up and saw that he had a huge gash on his hand. Her mouth dropped and Ron looked kinda embarrassed. She then took her hand and placed it over his gash. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and Ron felt his hand tingle. She then opened her eyes and looked back at his hand that now was cut free. All the boys looked at her like she was some sort of goddess and were just impressed with her even more. "If your wondering what that was, its because I'm veela, I can also bring dead flowers back to life. I've always been told I should be an herbology teacher." She knew that was a corny joke but was surprised to see all of them smile at her.  
She then said her goodbyes, gave each a hug and walked back down the the Slytherin common room. When she entered she once again saw Draco on the couch but this time he even refused to look at her. 'Thats fine, he wants to be childish so will I' and walked right in front of him and right up to her dorm. She got dressed into her not so flattering school robes and ran back downstairs. When she arrived he was gone so she thought, 'atleast no battle with Draco' she thought and walked out the portrait hole. She saw Draco to her left talking to a few boys and decided that she'd go right. She wasnt going to play into his little pity party game, she had better things to do with her time.  
As She continued down the hall she knew that Draco was following her and doing a very bad job at it. Everytime she would turn around he would dive behind something or somebody but she still new he was there and it was getting annoying. She quickly turned a corner and waited behind a suit of armour and waited for him to come after her. When he passed her suit of amour she watched him spin around looking for her and she stepped out to face him. "Is there a reason your following me?" she said staring into his eyes. She could still see that he was hurting from her remark. her face then also fell "I'm sorry Draco, I never meant to hurt you" she reaching her arms out to hug him. He then grabbed her arms so she couldnt hug him, stepped back, and walked away.  
She quickly recovered from her hurting heart and continued walking to her class as an arm was laid around her waist and she was pulled into an abandoned corridor. She turned around shocked to find Percy Weasley standing there. "Its time" he said advancing on her. "I doubt that, I have a choice on which Weasley I want. I will not be with you, I'll choose one of the twins or Ron. i will never be yours and shame on you for trying to make me that way!" she yelled and slapped him. She walked out of the corridor and never heard Percy "You'll pay for this Isabel" 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~  
Belle kept running down the halls with tears filling her eyes. Being with Draco almost made her forget persuing Ron and the twins anymore, but running into Percy made her want them more. She would not marry Percy, she would sooner kill herself. She got to her first class just as the door was about to close. She slipped in quickly and found a seat in the back. She noticed Draco up front and he looked back to see her and probably saw her glassy eyes as he turned around quickly. She sniffed back her tears and got out her things that she would need. She was shocked to see Ron run to the back of the room and sit with her. She put on a smile and tried to look as happy as she could. "You know, I really admire you for trying to be so happy through this whole thing, even though its tearing you up inside." he said giving her a sideways apolagetic look. "Ron, I cant marry Percy, I just cant..." she said no hardly able to speak. A tear slipped down her cheek and Ron wiped it away. "Dont let Percy be the reason of your tears, I wont let him harm you" he said hugging her. 'Ron is winning this race' she thought.  
What they couldnt see was a heart broken Draco, who didnt hear a word said in class. He was writing on a piece of parchment but the same thing each time 'I love Belle' When the class was over he quickly rolled up his parchment and walked out past Ron and Belle. He then watched as they arrived in his next class, him carrying her books and her acting as if nothing happened bwtween them before. 'How can she be so calm!' he thought. Just like the class before Draco didnt pay attention to class but wrote 'I love Belle' a little harder on his parchment.  
When it was suppertime Ron and Belle finally split and she ran to the Slytherin table. Blaise was there and she told him of everything when all he was interested in was rubbing her knee. She finally had enough of it and placed her hand on top of his and lifted his pointer finger sharply so that it broke. Draco had to chuckle as she saw Blaise yell and pull his hand out from under the table. She then smiled sweetly "bye Blaise!" she yelled while watching him run out of the Great Hall.  
After dinner she decided to return to her dorm and try to get some work done then send an owl to her father. As she sat up an large black owl flew in and dropped a letter right in front of her. She quickly grabbed the letter and ran out of the hall smiling. She knew that the letter was from her father and she missed him so much. When she was back in her dorm she jumped on her bed and was immediatly met with Sophie meowing and purring. She tried to get the letter open but Sophie would jump on her lap and stick her nose in Belle's face. "Yes Fia, I love you too, just let me read my letter" When she opened it a little seed popped out and a piece of parchment. i Isabel  
You would not believe how proud I am of you for finding the Weasleys and making your move so soon. I miss you and Sophie around here so much, but you must stay at Hogwarts. This house is so empty without you, everything I see remeindes me of you. I havent even been able to go near your room without missing you. I was so upset to see tear drop stains on your last letter, I had no idea the Malfoy boy would be there. I know that you must be hurting very badly but stay on your mission which is finding a Weasley son. Please remember that I love you with all my heart and your mother would be so proud of you. You are and will always be my Belle, born in a pot of dirt and you've blossomed into the lovely girl you are now. Another thing about you is that your born beautiful on the inside. Let your heart live wild your there. Please right me again as soon as you can.  
,Your Father  
  
Belle could have started crying, yet she did enough of that already. She then knew what she must do, she grabbed the seed and rushed down the stairs. She was shocked to find only Draco sitting there on the couch. She quickly ran in front of the couch and he stood up to leave her again. She then pushed him back down and looked straight into his now irratated eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by covering his mouth. "Shut up Draco, Its my turn to give you my feelings. I know that I've told you that I love you, I also love my father. I am very messed up right now, I am being torn in two in other words. And the one person who I thought would understand is yanking half of me. Well I dont know what I'm thinking but my heart is living free" she said opening her outstretched hand to reveil the seed. Draco who was still clueless stared at it and wondered what she was signifying. She then closed her palm and closed her eyes, and through back her head. All he saw was her head fly back and her hand glow white. When she opened her palm there laying in her hand was an emerald rose, then she fainted. 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~  
When Belle awoke she had no idea where she was. She remebered the note from her father ,and she also remembered the emerald rose. She looked around to see if she could find anything familiar. She saw a large fireplace, and in front of it was a chair not facing her. She quickly stood up from the large pillow she had been resting on. She almost fell over but quickly steadied herself. When she approaced the chair she found Draco sitting in it asleep. She decided to not wake him and quickly ran to the door and out behind it. When she was out of the door she knew what hall she was in 'what room was that?" she thought. 'It couldnt be his bedroom could it? People would walk in all the time. The door is kinda out in the open' she thought turning back to look at the door, which had now vanished. She looked out the nearest window and saw that it was just now becoming dawn. 'How will I explain this to anybody who questions my where abouts last night?' she wondered as she arrived back in the common room. She ran straight up to her dorm and got changed into another school uniform. She really hated these things, they werent at all what she was used to wearing. After she was changed she quickly ran downstairs for breakfast. When she entered Ron and the twins waved to her and she quickly took her seat. She ate her breakfast and was excited at mail time when a large black owl dropped a package for her. She unfortunatley didnt catch it and it landed on Blaise's already broken hand. She quickly opened the mail and found a few pictures. She knew who these were from, they were from her friend Aly in America.  
When Belle's mother died her father moved with her to America for her to attend 'Ms. Tiffany's School for Veelas' On her first day she met Aly and they had been best friends ever since. The first picture was of the two girls in front of a large fountain at their school. The second was also a picture of the two girls but this time there was a boy with them. This boy was the same height as them and he had dark red with light blue eyes. She smiled without even knowing, this was Christopher, he was her other best friend. She missed both of her friends and almost started tearing up as they waved to her from the picture. The next picture she knew and she loved very much, it wasa picture of three unicorns. There was a light gray unicorn with a light blue mane and tail to the left, in the middle there was a larger light blue Unicorn who had the beard prooving he was male, and then to the right was a pure white unicorn with emerald eyes that was bucking its head slowly in the picture.  
Her and her friends were animagi, when becoming a veela you were taught to be animagi. Their veela school was far in the moutains in Pennsylvania and everynight they would run free. She missed those days of running free without any worries. 'I'll run free tonight, there are plenty of unicorns in the forest and I wont be missed at all' she thought. She gve a smile then sat up and left the hall and ran back for her books. Sophie gave her an angry growl when she got back. "I'm sorry Fia, I really am trying to spend more time with you. Maybe I can drop you off with Hermione tonight so you can play Crookshanks" she said to the angry feline. Sophie then turned around, purred, and licked her cheek.  
She quickly then ran out of her room and right into Pansy Parkinson. "Oh, I'm sorry excuse me" she said and ran straight by her and down the steps, then out the portrait hole. When she arrived at her first class of the day she ran in and sat down quickly. This class was supposed to be the easiest for Slytherins, but she was never good at potions. Professer Snape then stood up "Mr. Malfoy please proceed to the back, you will be helping Miss Oakes catch up on what we've been doing." Draco quickly got up and walked back to sit with her.  
They were both silent for awhile when she finally spoke up "Thank you for last night" she said still not looking up from her work. Draco still hadnt spoken to her and kept to what he was scribbiling on his paper. They both hadnt spoken to each other the whole class period and then class was dismissed. "You really need to grow up Draco" she said and walked out of the dungeon. The rest of the day went by so slowly, she had run into the twins once in the hall and they both changed a strand one hair into a flower for her. 'As if I hadnt had enough problems with flowers already' she giggled.  
When she went down to supper she tried to eat as fast as possable and then leave. She wanted to feel free again, she missed going where she wanted to. After supper she almost ran out of the school but wanted to seem as normal as she could. The night air felt great and she was reminded of her nights back in America. She gave a smile 'Chris and Aly are probably having the time our there lives' She then gazed around for anybody watching her. She then walked to her left and into the shadows.  
She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was a lovely white unicorn with green eyes. She then galloped into the forbidden forest. The trees had all been withered and the last few leaves were falling. The breeze wipped through the dead forest and she could feel her mane fly against the wind. She loved the sound off her hooves clapping the ground and was lost in her senses. She ran for awhile before stopping at a pond. She gazed into her reflection from the pools edge and smiled to herself. 'Perhaps I should just stay a unicorn forever, admired my many, but never ruled in such a way' shw wondered. Her smile then faded and she turned away from the pond. 'get a grip on yourself girl, you need to forgt Draco. You are betroven and your father did it because he loves you and wants you to be happy.' She then arched her neck back up and looked to the sky. 'Well I sure hope he knows this is not making me happy, its actually giving the opposite affect.'  
She was about to head to the castle when she heard a twig break, She jerked her head to the left staring at the other side of the pond. There she saw a pure black unicorn staring at her and she stomped her hooves to the cold form ground. The black unicorn then ran the other direction and she quickly took off after him. She didnt know who he was but knew that he had spied on her and knew that he wouldnt be able to keep silent. Her legs were much longer than his and this was helping her to catch up to the other unicorn. She was soon right behind him and she put in her extra effort and took a flying leap over a dead log on the ground to land right in front of him. The black unicorn haulted mere inches from the now furious Belle standing right in front of him.  
"Tell me who you are! and why were you spying on me?" she huffed still catching her breath. The black unicorn laughed "I've been sent to collect you, your services are requested by the dark lord" She had no idea what this was but instead gazed to see the dark mark burnt onto his chest. "I will never serve the Voldemort!" she yelled before running back towards the castle. The black unicorn soon chased after her and told her that he had more unicorns searching the forest for her. She stoppped and understood that she was lost in the forest, she kept seeing the same tree that was sliced down the middle and that branched off into two dead branches. She was now running slower and was running out of breath. "Why did I approach him, I should have just ran back to the castle." she huffed. She then heard the twig snap again. This time she turned around and was hit by a green light that knocked her to the ground and her eyes closed.  
  
A/N: I am aware that my story is a Mary Sue, it even says so in the description! Please no more reviews telling me something I already know. And now for the actually serious reviewers, I know this is a verybad cliffie and I intend on writing more as soon as possable, so please save the story and check back. If you would like me to start emailing you with updates then send me an email informing me. I would glady do this but please no more ppl telling me that I have a Mary Sue, I've had enough of that and I really dont care since she is my character. She is based on me, she doesnt have my name but her name is after my horse Belle. I do have a pure black cat with copper eyes named Sophie and I do have green eyes. My drivers license even says on it Green! I have the long brown hair and her attitude belongs to me! I have done some research before writing this, there was a tornado in England in 1977! My mother was not killed in a tornado but I was marooned in an shack over night with my good friend Chris. Aly and Chris are my friends in real life and Isabel(Me) would be nothing without her fans/friends. I've decided that I'll make several different Isabel stories just because she is very easy to write as. Like my summary says: dont like it? dont read it. I am up to altering my story with actual words of advice but not for just having a Mary Sue. Thank you to all of ya who read my story and like it! please check back for the rest of my story! ~*~Amber~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~  
  
When Belle awoke again she was still in her animagi form. There was a chain around her neck that was hooked around a tree. She then whipped her head back pulling against the chain and winced as the cold steel ripped her skin. "Stop struggling, you dont want to be wounded before the dark lord needs you" said a man who had stepped out from behind a tree. She glared at him and tried to charge again to only be forced back by the cold chain. She snorted and tried harder to break the chain. Another man then approached her, he wasnt as old sounding but she would know his silvery blonde hair and grey anywhere. Draco stood before her "I said Hush, Or I will put you to sleep" he said glaring back to the unicorn. She then dropped her face as he stared into her green eyes. "Its you, what do you think your doing!" He yelled to her. The man behind him simply scratched his head and wondered what the boys problem was. She looked away from him and muttered the spell and she was changed back to her human form.  
"I would like to ask you the same thing Draco" she said glaring at him. The man dropped his drink and looked at her, "your a girl, the dark lord wanted a unicorn, I'm gonna be-" Draco cut him off. "She is an animagi, I'd know those eyes anywhere" "Must we get rid of her Mr. Malfoy sir?" She then looked to the man as if he was something on the bottom of her hoof, uh......Shoe. "You will do no such thing, you've already touched me plenty too much" she said turning to the shorter man. "I'd be glad to take care of her Mr. Malfoy" he said licking his lips. "That isnt neccesary, now go back to the fire before you make both vomit." he said sending the old man away.  
Draco then grabbed her by the arm and led her farther into the woods. "What were you doing out galloping tonight? Dont you know these woods are dangerous? You should have never come in here alone" he yelled. "Ok, first of all your not my bloody father, and second I like danger, and I loved being wild tonight. But most importantly, why does the dark lord need a unicorn?" She said looking back to him. It then hit her "Draco, show me your arm" she said sternly. He took a step backwards so she repeated "Draco, show me your arm, show me your not some filthy snakes pawn!"  
Draco then dropped to his knees and she turned around by some force. She was staring face to face with the dark lord himself. "you feel your too good to bow to me?" he said gazing her over. "I cannot take the way that you control someone elses life. I wish for my life to be my own, and I tend to keep it that way" she said still staring straight ahead as he circled her. "You may rise Draco, what is this ladies name? I like her spirit. "Her name is Isabel Oakes, my lord, she is daughter of Andrew Oakes. Mr. Oakes is good friends with my father, and I've known this girl ever since birth." Draco said staring straight ahead. "Very well Draco, have you gotten the unicorn I asked for?" he said finally stopping behind Belle.  
"I'm sorry sir but there was a difficulty, we did capture a unicorn but it turned out to be Miss Oakes in an animagi form." Voldemort then flexed his wrist and Belle was rotated to face him. "Well Isabel, you've really seemed to get on my bad side tonight havent you. I wonder why I should let you still live" She went to speak but he at once flexed his wrist again making her mouth close. She immidiatly looked away from him to Draco who was still standing there as if none of this was happening. "Draco why dont you tell me the good points of Miss Oakes and why we should keep her" he said now turning to Draco. "Well this girl as you can tell is very lovely, she is half veela, this could work great with seducing wizards. She is also very powerful and as you've noticed has an unbreakable attitude." he said glancing to her.  
"You're very lucky Isabel, If it werent for Draco here you would have been dead tonight and never found." the man said be for disappering. Draco then caught Belle as Voldemore released the spell and she dropped. She quickly stood up and smacked him accross the face."Dont you ever talk to me again Draco Malfoy, I want nothing more to do with you!" she screamed and ran towards the castle. 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~  
"How dare he do that me" she huffed while walking back to the castle. She soon had left the forest and could see the castle just in front of her. When she reached the door she jerked her head back to see Draco just leaving the forest. She snapped her head back and went into the castle and headed towards her dorm. She musnt have heard how loud she was mumbling curses to Draco as she was soon stopped by Dumbledore. "Young ladies should not have such a foul mouth, Miss Oakes." he said startling her.  
She backed up and apolagized for being out so late. "I'm very sorry Headmaster, I know I dont have a good reason to be out of bed this late but- " "I know exactly where you were Miss Oakes, and with whom you were with." he said gazing down at her. "I'm very sorry, I didnt meet him on purpose, and I surely didnt wish to stay either" she began. "Its quite alright Miss, I know that you were just stretching your legs with a gallop in the forest and that you were ambushed." Belle bit her lip. "You know I'm an animagi? I wont be expelled for this, will I headmaster?" "Miss Oakes, I understand that you have learned to be animagi from your previous schooling, I am under no influence to take that away from you."  
She smiled up to her headmaster "Thank you" she said before walking to her dorm. When she entered the common room everybody had gone to bed yet the fire was still lit. She moved closer until she saw Draco still spread out on the couch. She went to walk right by him when she noticed a small back furry cat laying right beside him. 'Atleast he wants to talk to you again' she thought smiling to herself. She nudged his shoulder with her hand and he still remained asleep. She then dropped to her knees and shook his shoulder a little rougher. She beant a little over him and rubbed the back of her hand accross his cheek. "Draco" she said soothingly "wake up Draco." He then opened his eyes to see her smile back at him.  
She saw his lovely gray eyes, and he saw her stunning green ones. She then felt silk running along her arm and looked to see Sophie rubbing up against her. "How did you get down here Fia?" she said gazing back to Draco. "She was down here when I got here, I think Pansy threw her out" he said sitting up and resting on her elbows. Isabel's jaw dropped "That Bitch! I cant stand sharing a dorm, How were you so lucky as to get your own?" she questioned. "Oh so now your speaking to me again?" he said sitting up fully and knocking her back.  
"For your information I found the dorm on my own and just took it as my own. You can do the same if you find a room. Dumbledore already knows all about it and sends house elves to clean it as well." he said standing up. "Do you know where any vancant rooms are? I dont want to be living with Pansy that much longer." she said scooping of her kitty. "I know of one nice room, I'll show you tommorrow after classes, we need to talk about something else then anyways, goodnight"he said and waltzed out of the common room. "Ready for bed Fia, we need to think of something mean to do to miss priss upstairs" she laughed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! and once again......Mary Sue! This is a Mary Sue! Shall I repeat Mary Sue! I think I must seeing as people dont understand it. Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue!  
  
got it? now.....how about some nice reviews? 


	11. Chapter 11

~*~  
Belle had use a clever trick she learned from her friend Aly in America. She switched Pansy's normal hair produce with glue. In the morning when Pansy went to be beautiful for Draco she would be sticking up in all directions. Belle gave a slight laugh, "we'll find a new home tommorrow Fia, Draco is helping us" The cat meowed with her approval as they both snuggled into bed.  
When Belle woke up she heard a scream come from the bathroom. Sophie perked up her ears and looked ready to spring into action. Belle then got out of bed and walked after the girls speading to the bathroom. Pansy's hair was sticking stright up in the front and refused to go back down. She looked to have two long horns shooting right up in the air. Belle stood in the doorway to the bathroom as the other girls ran to help her get it back down.  
Pansy was almost in tears but looked back to see Belle stifiling a laugh. "You did this! I should have known it was a yankee who did this, very childish." Belle's laugh soon ceased and she walked towards Pansy. The few girls who were in between them moved in fear of getting caught in the battle. Belle who stood atleast a foot taller than Pansy shot back "Dont you ever bad mouth Americans again, I've learned more there than you ever will here. and for another thing, dont you ever touch my cat again or I wont just spike your hair" Belle then spun on her heel and walked back towards her bed.  
Pansy then walked out with her fleet behind her "You cant protect her forever, If I were you I'd get rid of her, before I do. I am allergic to cats and I dont want that one in here anymore" Belle who was now in her school uniform replied "well, it seems I have just as much right for an animal as you do. So as we Americans say, Bite me Pansy!" and she walked out of the dorm with Sophie lying in her arms.  
When Belle was downstairs she saw Draco sitting on the couch and she immediatly joined him. She was still smiling from what had just gone on upstairs. Draco glanced over to Belle and saw her smile "What did you do to her? I sure hope your not expelled over this" he replied without looking up. "Now Draco, what makes you think that I did anything to her?" she said innocently. "Well seeing as you were cursing her last night and I just heard her scream and you yell bite me, very lovely by the way, things arent looking too good for you" he said now looking at her. "whats the cat doing down here anyway? shouldnt you be going for breakfast." She then gave Draco puppy eyes, "Can she stay in your dorm just for today? I dont trust her up there with Pansy" Belle pleaded.  
Draco took a deep breath and finally agreed but she would be cleaning up any cat hair that he found as soon as classes were over. She gave him a hug and they both left the common room heading to his dorm. "So Draco, have you thought of a room suitable for me yet? So I wont have to spend any more time with 'Thee Pansy'" Draco laughed at her quotation fingers and they continued to his room. "Why yes, I actually found a room that I think you will find perfect, I'll show you over our lunchtime. I'm sure that you could skip a meal and meet me in the common room then cant you?" he suggested.  
They then got to his room and he whispered something to the wall and a door apeared. She didnt hear what he said and she knew he wanted it that way. She entered his room and saw the fire egnite almost as if it sensed the slight climate change. She set Sophie down on the couch "Now Fia, today your going to be in Draco's room, dont go anywhere near his owl and be a good kitty. I will be back for you after lunch" she said and gave the cat a kiss on the head. "You are aware that your cat will die if it eats my owl right?" he said showing he was serious.  
"I told her not too, she always listens to me, she's my angel." she said leaving the room. Draco soon yelled "If she's your angel what am I?" Belle who hadnt expected this answered, "Draco she may be my Angel, but your my devil" She then winked and closed the door. She walked and just made it to her first class as Professor Flitwick was about to close the door. She sat down in the back beside Ron and he put his arm around her. 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~  
After class was over Ron walked with Belle to they're next class. Before they entered the History of Magic classroom Fred and George showed up and pulled her to the side. Fred was the first to speak up "I know that we have set dates but we would still like to ask you." He said taking a closer step to her. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this saturday?" fred asked. Belle then acted shocked "Why Fred, this is such a surprise" she replied covering her mouth as if in awe. Fred laughed and now it was George's turn. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask, but would you please spend a better saturday with me out on the quiddich pitch? We could fly all day and maybe even a little bit on sunday." She then smiled ' he sure gives a good bargin' "Why yes of course George, how can I say no to such a great offer. Now I'm very sorry but I need to get into class before I'm late, goodbye" she said and sat in class right next to Ron.  
She then watched Pansy run into the room and take her seat. Her hair had still not gone down and stuck straight up in the air about a foot long. Everybody had begun to laugh and Belle sat up a little taller impressed with her work. She then told Ron that it was her work and he laughed even harder "Remind me to bring your cat a present next time I see it." he said. She laughed and he put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him for a hug. "I just ran into your brothers outside, they asked me out for the next two weekends. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Fred, and I get a fine day of flying with George. Which just leaves you to ask me out." she said breaking free fron his grasp and gazing back to him.  
She had to laugh as she saw Ron turn Crimson to almost purple. Hermione then showed up "Are you alright Ron? Your looking a funny color, perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey" she said worringly. "Oi, I'm fine Mione'" he said shoving off her motherly instinct. "Yeah, I'm just embarrassing him again" she said and the three laughed. Harry then walked over to the desk where the three were laughing. Belle in noticing this now thought she should tell Harry something he should have known a long time ago. "Harry, I was affraid I wouldnt get to talk to you" she said. "I know from some sources that your looking for your family. and I just wanted to say that.....here I am" Harry's smile then faded. "Your p-part of my family?" he stuttered out. "Your from my mother side arent you, you have the eyes." He then blushed.  
"No, thats just a coincidence, my father is your fathers cousin which makes me your second cousin." She reveiled. "Would all students please take they're seats!" Proffesor Binns yelled. She then looked to Harry, "To be continued" she smiled. The class continued and when it was finally over Isabel explained to Harry "Our fathers shared the same grandmother, I have some pictures of us as babies if you wanted to see them later"  
Harry nodded and finally acted on the dirty looks he was getting from Ron. "She's all yours buddy" Harry said patting Ron on the soulder and leaving. Ron was about to speak to her when Hermione ran over "Belle, I wanted to ask you if I could watch Sophie sometime. Poor Crookshanks misses her something feirce, and never lets me get any work done." she said while Ron stared at the floor awaiting his time to speak. "Why sure, if you could watch her tonight I would be very greatful! Last night Pansy threw her out of my room so I'm looking for another place to stay at the moment. I was told that as long as you find a place and inform the headmaster its allowed." Belle said.  
"A friend of mine and I are actually going looking over our lunch break and it would go a lot faster without worrying about Fia. "Ron can you please follow me to the Slytherin common room. You pick up Sophie then take her to Hermione so that I wont be late to meet my friend" she begged. "Of course, I'm not a big fan of cats though. I cant stand her cat, bloody animal has it out for me." Belle then laughed. "Take care of my Fia, she is my black angel." she waved to Hermione then left with Ron to get Fia.  
When they arrived at the Slytherin common room she quickly ran into find Draco sitting there with Sophie. "There's my angel!" she said running over to them both sitting on the couch. She then saw Draco's smile drop when she grabbed the cat first. "Ron is watching her for me while we go looking for a dorm. Let me go drop her off then I'll be right back." she said and she ran off out of the entrance. Ron was propped up against the wall and she ran over with the purring ball of fur in her arms. "So this is Sophie?" he said scratching her behind the ears. He was quite chocked at how she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Well her real name is Sophia but I just call her Fia or sometimes even Fi Fi" she laughed.  
She then handed the cat over to Ron and watched as she laid down in his arms immediatley. Ron again looked shocked "This must be the best cat ever, Crookshanks would have bitten me plenty by now" he laughed. He was about to leave when she leaned up and gave him a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and Ron almost dropped the cat to wrap his arms around her waist. When she pulled back she smiled "I'm so very thankful for this Ron, I was so worried about what could happen to her all day" Just then Pansy walked by "As you should be, Oakes, that cat is on my list of things to deal with" she said and continued walking. "Shut your yapper, spikey" She shot back and laughed when Pansy steamed and walked into the common room.  
Ron who was still marveled by the kiss could only wow at her telling off Pansy. She then gave Ron another Kiss on the cheek "Can you meet me after supper so we can walk up to Gryffindor common room for my Fia?" she asked. Belle stared at Ron for almost a minute until he nodded he head and muttered out "...........Sure" then she laughed and said goodbye.  
When she got back into the common room Draco was waiting for her. "Lets go shall we?" she said. They both walked out of the common room and Draco stared to explain dorm that used to be his mothers when she attened Hogwarts. "My mother has a thing for unicorns, and I can see that you also like them, so the dorm I'm showing you is called 'The Meadow'. It has a great view, and is very roomy inside. I was going to use it until I noticed all of the unicorns inside. There are unicorn fountains, unicorn pictures, even unicorns carved into the stone fireplace." he explained. "oh, Draco please show me that one. That sound perfect, if only I could rub Parkinson's nose in it somehow" she said thinking.  
Draco laughed as they kept walking to The Meadow. They kepy walking until they came accross a large floor length portait of a unicorn. The Unicorn was laying down and right beside it was an apple tree that grew tall and had plenty of ripe apples just ready for the picking. "Is there a password to get in?" she asked. "No with this portrait you grab an apple off the tree and give it to the unicorn." he replied. She then grabbed an apple and was shocked that the tree shook and that the unicorm was happy for the apple. "Does she have a name?" Belle asked. "No, but you can give her one while you are here." Belle thought long and hard. "I'll name you Chloe, its a very pretty name and you are also very pretty." she said now petting the unicorn. Chloe then reared up on her back legs and the portrait swung open to show a verly large room. the floor was wooden and there was a lounge to the left. She went down two short stairs and was walking on soft emerald carpet. She then was in awe at the large black velvet couch. Just as Draco said the stone fireplace had unicorns engraved into it. She then left the lounge and was back on the wooden floor. there was a small cherry wood table there with a large crystal unicorn on its hind legs on it. 'I sure hope I dont break that' she thought. She then saw a counter to her right with a few bar stools pulled up to it. She then smiled at the emerald top, 'they sure know a great color' she thought as she walked by. She then saw a set of Spiral stairs leading up and to her left there was a large table. To get to it you had to walk up two steps onto burgandy carpet. The table was old and was also made of cherry wood. She smiled at the two long white candles atop the beautiful table. There were six chairs that surrounded the table. Two on each long side and another one at each end.  
So far this room was perfect for her. She also was in awe of a large bay window on looking the ground and loved the seat placed just in front. It had a large emerald cushion and could be lifted up to store things inside it. She then decided to go upstairs and check out the sleeping condition. When she was up the spiral stairs she saw lovely silver carpet and she also saw a large queen sized four poster. The bedspread was emerald with some small silver tassle pillows on the bed. 'Fia will be loving those' she laughed. She then walked over and admired the silver curtains that were pulled back and tied with a small silver tassle. She then laid back on the bed. She would have fallen asleep if it werent for Draco walking up the spiral stairs. "So this room suits you fine" he asked. She then sat up quickly.  
"I havent even seen the bathroom yet" she said getting up and running through the doorway. There she was amazed to see a large running water fountain with of course a unicorn laying in the middle. There was also a large vanity along the wall with a mirror on top of it. She then fell in love with a large in ground bathtub then she immediatley jumped into and relaxed in. "Draco, I am home!" she yelled laying her head back on the tubs edge and closing her eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

~*~  
She loved her room and couldnt wait to show Fia. It was now dinner time and she saw Ron finish and wait for her to stand up to leave. She stood up and walked out of the great hall and smiled when Ron came right out with her. "How was my little angel this afternoon" she asked. "Well my foot kind of hurt because I stubbed my toe this morning" he laughed. "Your cat is so awesome, she actually likes me. Hermione hasnt spoken to me all night though. I think that she is jelous of you." he said extending his arm for her to grab.  
She did wrap her arm with his and they walked back up towards Gryffindor tower. When they arrived she awaited his return with her baby. While she was waiting Fred and George showed up. they hardly even recognized her until she spoke up "I guess I'm not that important if you wont atleast say hello" They both then saw who it was and apolagized quickly. "We didnt see you Belle" Fred said. "I heard your looking for your own dorm in the school. Fred and I have been looking for a few years now and still havent found one, so good luck." George said. "Oh, I already found one" she said smiling. "No way, you've only been here a short time, how could you find one and not us?" She laughed "Well I had one of the best trackers to help me find it. I know he isnt one of your biggest supporters but Draco helped me find it." she said. The twins were about to speak up when Ron walked out of the common room with Sophie.  
Belle's smile went from ear to ear "Fia!" she said and laughed as the cat jumped from Ron's hands straight into hers. "I was just telling the twins that I fond a place and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come and check it out with me. I've already approoved it but now I just need some pack mules to help me move" she said squinting. "Do you think you could perhaps help me?" The boys all agreed without a second thought. Then they all followe behind her as she led them to the Slytherin common room entrance. "Stay right here, I'll be back with my things" she said and she dashed into get them leaving Sophie with Ron.  
She grabbed her trunk, her broom, and all of her books and things. She then ran to the bathroom and piled all of her things into the trunk. When she had gotten everything to the guys they started to follow her as she made her way to her new dorm. when they arrived she put Sophie down to explore her new home for the next year and a half. "Feel free to look around guys" she said while plopping onto the couch. The twins loved ran upstiars and were admiring her tub while Ron took a seat on the bay window bench and admired the view. She then walked over and shared the seat with him. She was still smiling and then her smile faded as she saw Ron was upset over something. "Ron, what is wrong? Do you not like this room?" she asked laying a hand on his knee.  
"This room is perfect" Ron said "I'm sure you've heard that we Weasleys are poor. No matter which one of us you choose your still going to be miserable with." She then tilted his face up to look at her. She was still smiling at him. "Ron, I dont care if your rick or poor. I am looking for happiness, and it doesnt always mean with money. Sophie makes me happy everyday just by being there, and you do the same to me too." He then gazed into her smiling face. "You really are perfect ya know" he said hugging her. "Ron, I'm not perfect, I'm far from perfect." she said kissing his forehead.  
The twins then came down and they all said they're goodnights, and they each got a kiss on the cheek. Today had been a long day and Belle was relieved to be spending her first night in her new place. She had stayed up by the fire doing her work then she climbed her stairs to her bedroom. She loved the idea of that nice big bed but first decided a bath would be the best. She filled the large tub with water and added in her favorite bubbles from America, she loved the scent of toasted vanilla and sugar. After a few minutes of soaking she washed her hair and then went to her large vanity. She got into her long silky light blue night dress and laid on her bed. She had used a drying charm on her hair so now all she needed was for sleep to come. She had laid there for almost four minutes before she drifted off to sleep.  
When she awoke the next morning she got dressed into her school robes. When she got downstairs she was shocked to see Draco sitting on her couch. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked. "Why of course kind sir" she laughed and walked down her stairs to see him better. She then looped her arm in his and they headed off towards breakfast.  
When they arrived downstairs she said that she needed to see Hermione real quick and told Draco she would be there soon. She entered the great hall and she headed straight for the Gryffindor table. She sat right beside Ron and Hermione was right in front of her. "Hermione, I just wanted to come over and offer a baby sitting service for you" she said "If Crookshanks wont let you get your work done then just drop him off by my dorm. He can keep Sophie company and that way you could have a lot of peace." Hermione smiled "awwww, thank you Belle. I need to start getting ready for exams, they are only a few months away"  
Belle just laughed "Or if you need a quiet place to study just stop by. Ron can show you how to get there and how to get in. Alright, I need to go and get some breakfast. I will see you all in class" she waved and ran over to Draco. "So how was the weasel?" "Draco, are you always the jelous?" she asked smiling. "Why would I be jelous of the weasel?" She then turned to him. "Are you sure you want to know why?" he nodded so she explained "Your jelous of how his family is poor yet is closer than your rich family. You envy how his parents love him no matter what he does and how they would never hurt him on purpose" She then saw him stare at his plate.  
"Draco, I remember the way your father was to you when we were little. I remember seeing your bruises and even healing a few. It was not my choice for you to stay there." Draco then poked a bit of egg around his plate. "It got worse after you left, I missed you and my father hated me showing pain. Any emtional pain I had he gave double in physical pain." Belle felt guilty "Draco, I'm so sorry. Your this way because of me" the thoughts were starting to sink in. "For years I also thought you were to blame. then I realised my father was just a bastard." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to get her books.  
When she got back to her dorm Sophie was waiting for her. "You like your new home Fia?" she asked the cat. Sophie jumped on the couch and meowed "Does that mean this place is the cats meow?" she laughed and walked back out her door. Ron was about to feed Chloe when she walked out of her dorm. "Hey Ron, ready for class" she said. "Actually I just wanted to ask you something, but afterwards I'll go to class with ya" he said. She noticed that he was sweating a lot and that he was stuttering. "I know my brothers asked you out already and I was just wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me."  
"Ron, of course I will. I have so many things to shop for this weekend with your brother and a dress will be on the top of my list now" she smiled. "What else do you need?" he asked. "Well top of my list now is a dress for the ball but I wanted to get some new clothes, and I also needed a few things for Sophie." She then laced her arm in his and they began walking to their first class. This class was out by Hagrids hut and she would have gotten lost if Ron hadnt showed her where it was. When she got there Hagrid looked to her "Ah, Ms. Oakes, I was just speaking ter da group 'bout animagi's." Belle then blushed as everybody looked at her. "Would ya care to demonstrate" Hagrid asked.  
She then swallowed hard and looked to Ron. He gave her an odd look and stepped away as she closed her eyes and mumbled the spell. When she reopened her eyes the whole class was watching her as the pure white unicorn. Ron went up and started petting her when she turned her head and gave him an odd glance. Then she noticed Draco in the back of the crowd with two larger boys. She then noticed this was them 'He still is around with those boys who hated me' she thought. Hagrid then spoke up "Can anybody tell me what it is that signifies her being an animagi, and not just another unicorn?"  
Isabel wasnt at all shocked when Hermiones hand was the first up to answer. "Her eye color hasnt changed to the normal blue of a unicorn." she answered. Hagrid then gave Belle a nod and she turned back into a witch. Ron gave her a smile and Hagrid continued the lesson on animagi forms. Belle knew all of this from her previous year Ms. Tiffany's. Her friends Aly and Chris all used hook off from this class and just take the notes from Aly's boyfriend Nick. I could never understand why she dated him, she said it was only because he gave her good notes.  
When class was over Ron and Belle went back to the castle. "Are you coming to the Library to study before lunch?" he asked. "No, I'm somewhat tired from this morning's class" she laughed. "I think I'm going to go and lay down for a bit. Can you get me when its time for lunch please?" she asked. He agreed, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her dorm. She ran up to her bed and just plopped down. She had almost two hours to rest and she was going to relish it. Her dreams soon overtook her and she remembered her days back in America.  
  
Dream: "Belle, get up" Chris yelled. "Yeah come on Belle, lunch starts in fifteen minutes and I want to leave before Nick gets here." she said shaking her. "Thats it" Chris yelled and yanked her cover sending her to the floor. Belle then woke up and started chasing Chris around the room. "I'm going to get you Chris" she yelled before jumping onto his back and knocking him onto and empty bed. Aly then ran over "Pile up!!!!!!" she screamed and jumped on them both. Belle laughed as Chris gasped for breath. The girls then both jumped off him. He dusted himself off and mumbled "figures....."  
The girls then looked to each other then Belle spoke up "What are you whining about now Chris" she said as Aly laughed. "It figures that you think attacking me will get me down. Girls attack me all the time" he smirked. Now it was Belles turn to laugh "Turn down the ego stroke Casanova, plus we need to head to lunch" As the two girls waited for Chris to be presentable they started talking about certain things. Chris then ran up behind them and put an arm on each girls shoulders and they walked out of the dorm.  
As they were walking down the hall Nick ran up from behind them "Aly can I talk to you" he said pulling her away from the group. Belle and Chris sat back and started talking off the gross things that lunch may be. "If its meatloaf, I'm not staying, last time I-" but he didnt finish as he overheard Aly "Nick its over, truth is I've met somebody else" she said trying to be easy on him. "Tell me who and I'll leave you alone" he said obviously not believe her. Chris then ran up beside her and placed hia arm around her. "She loves me" he said smiling. "You should hear some of our plans, so far we are moving to Switzerland and raise llamas. We are gonna be so happy, and Belle is going to come and visit us in her dingo dog sleds"  
They all then laughed as Nick walked off obviously angry. "Chris, I never knew you felt that way" Aly said trying to keep the charade going. Chris then got down to his knees "Aly I love you and will yodel it from the largest sno-capped moutain top" he then laughed and got up as they headed into lunch.  
  
She must have been smiling because when she awoke Ron was smiling at her as he gently woke her. She sat up and bed and smiled back "boy did that time go fast" she yawned. "You look beautiful when you sleep" he said. "awwwww, your too sweet Ron" she replied as she went to move back a piece of hair in her face. He then quickly moved it back and tucked it behind her ear and left his hand cupping her cheek. He then leaned in and kissed her. Belle closed her eyes and enjoyed this kiss. It was tender at first and small but soon grew as he deepend it and moved closer towards her making her lean back on her bed. She was soon laying back on her bed with him on op of her kissing her into passion. He soon broke the kiss and backed off of her and back into a sitting position. Belle too sat up and started to blush. She had no clue on what to say or do. "Um....." she started. "Just wanna go to lunch?" he asked smiling. "Yeah" she smiled and they both ran down the stairs. Sophie was there lying on the couch with Crookshanks "Hermione had me drop him off, you dont mind do you?" he asked. "Nope" she said as they strode out the door.  
They walked together down to the Great Hall. When they entered she saig goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She heard Fred And George both yell "Come on!" so she ran over and gave them both one too. "Can I go have lunch now or do I need to start giving kisses to the whole table?" she laughed. Ron then looked down at the other Gryffindor boys "That was a rhetorical question" he said and all the boys sat down. She laughed again and headed back to her table.  
"Belle I'm shocked at you, kissing a Weasley. You should be ashamed of yourself." Draco spat. "You know Draco, I know I've said this before Grow up" she said and sat down in front of him. They were having her favorite for lunch, sausage. Blaise sat down beside her and she had to appreciate that he didnt try and feel her up. "So Blaise, I havent seen you around in awhile. Where have ya been?" she asked putting on a fake smile.  
Belle listened to Blaise talk about some 3rd year he shagged and finally had enough. "This really is a great story but I think Draco would like to hear it. He's very crabby so my suspicions are that he hasnt gotten any in awhile" she laughed as Draco's head shot up and gave her a confused look. She laughed again and got up to leave. She spotted Ron also stand up along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran up in front of Ron ans tried talking to him about something urgent. She thought she best stay out of it and left for her dorm room. 


	14. Chapter 14

~*~  
When she arrived back in her dorm she decided to do her work for care of magical creatures class. She had to write an essay on animagi forms. She couldnt only write an essay, she could almost write a book. So she sat at her large table and started getting to work. After she had a foot of parchment full she heard her door open and in walked Draco.  
"That was very foolish of you, pawning of Zabini on me." he said as he walked over to table. "Well I thought he was rude, and I cant imagine what the poor Hufflepuff girl is thinking right now. I have dealt with guys like him before, there are a bunch in America." Draco then looked intrigued and sat down. "You were having guys troubles as a veela?" he asked. "Draco, your joking right? You are part veela so you know as well as I do that your not seen as a person but as something needed like a trophy." she said staring back to her paper.  
After awhile Draco then sighed "You may want to watch how much you write. If Granger see's that somebody knows more about something then she does then things will go haywire." he said. "Your right" she laughed and packed up her things. "Speaking of Hermione she needs to come and pick up her cat sometime." Draco then looked around "Mudblood has a cat?" he asked just as Crookshanks walked down the spiral stairs. Belle nodded to the stairs and Draco jumped back. Crookshanks jumped up on the table and sniffed Draco and hissed. Belle didnt know what to think "Whats wrong with you Crookshanks" she asked pulling the cat away from Draco. "Damn kneazle" he said sitting back straight.  
Belle then felt cold, she had noticed that she was turned to face Draco. She saw her right hand rise and put on top of his. She darted her eyes back and forth trying to search for something to help her stop this. Draco looked up at her and saw the pain that her eyes were showing and how she was scared. Draco then slid to the floor and bowed to her "How may I help you my lord" he said. She then stood and was now in a long black dress with her hair up in a bun. She then spoke in a voice unlike her own. "Stand up stupid boy, It is I Bellatrix" she said gazing back to him.  
Draco now saw the long black dress that cut very low in the back and hugged her perfectly before flaring out at the bottom. "I do believe I like her body far more than my own. Perhaps the dark lord will let me keep it, mine is too old for me anyway." Draco then got up and marched over. "Your not controlling her, not here not anywhere. The dark lord will side with me and he will not let you abuse this girl." he said in her face. He stared into her wondering eyes that were almost watering. "Fine, you may keep her" the cruel voice said and he watched as Isabel dropped right in front of him.  
When she awoke she saw Draco looking at her. She didnt remember anything besides writing her essay and now she was on the floor with Draco holding her. "What happened!?" she said loudly standing herself up. Draco lied with years of practice "you tripped over the mudbloods kneazle. A little clumsy arent you Isabel?" She gave him a glare "Only my father calls me Isabel, you know better Draco." she said suddenly looking at the dress she was wearing. "Whoa! Now the truth Draco, why am I in a dress?" she yelled. He then felt something in his back pocket and reached for it. He saw it was a note from his mother. "Perhaps this would explain it, its addressed to you" he said handing her the letter.  
  
Isabel,  
This dress was left with me and it was your mothers. There is a ball the holiday weekend at the manor and you are invited to come along. Your mother was very beautiful in the dress and I'm sure your going to be just as beautiful. I have a good deal of your mothers old dresses if you would like to come and choose one for the ball. I will be awaiting your return owl.  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Belle then looked to Draco "Its a letter from your mother. She has a few of my mothers things and would like me to come and get them. I cant believe I'll see her things again!" she said and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck in a hug. When she did she saw Ron standing by the door watching her and his face fell from the smile that was on it. Slowly her face fell and she let go of Draco and walked over to Ron who had now sat on her couch. Draco walked past Belle and out the door without saying a thing.  
  
"Ron, its not what you think. He only came to give me this note from his mother. The note just made me so happy I gave him a hug." She then smiled "You wouldnt believe it I can get my-" Ron then stood up and looked at her "No note from his mother could be that bloody facisnating!" he yelled. Belle was shocked by this and a tear crept down her cheek. She then dropped the letter and ran upstairs.  
She ran and sat by her unicorn fountain and watched the water spill into the pool below. Another tear crept down her cheek and she wiped it away before walking over and laying on her bed. She started crying and laid face down to her bed. She then heard footsteps and turned to face her wall instead of Ron. She felt him sit on the edge of her bed and she could feel him staring through the back of her.  
"Come to yell at me some more?" she said still not looking at him. "He then laid his hand on her side and she flinched him off of her. They had now missed dinner and it was time for her to get ready for bed. She sat up and made her way to her vanity for her night gown. She pulled out her floor length blue silky night gown and walked into the bathroom. He sighed and laid his head in his hands. She took her hair down and it was now wavy from being in the bun. When she opened the bathroom door he was still sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw her walk over to her vanity and sit down in a victorian emerald chair.  
She looked so beautiful yet so deadly at the same time. This was eating him up inside and he couldnt take this torture anymore. "I'm sorry" he blurted out. She then turned to look at him, her long brown hair forming her face. She was looking to see if he meant it and saw that he did indeed mean it. "I'm sorry too, I shouldnt have lost control." she said looking back to her mirror.  
"It really is great about your mothers things though." he said trying for a topic change. She then smiled towards him "I'm so glad that your not going to mind me going to the ball at Malfoy manor." she then saw his smile droop slighty. "Its mostly only going to be for apperances and just think of it as me taking lessons for the Yule Ball with you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I really hate to break this up but I have to go if I'm going to make it back to Gryffindor tower before hours."  
Belle then smiled "You can always just stay over" Ron's jaw almost hit the floor as she kissed him now. They both stood up during this kiss and she moved over to the bed and pushed him back on it. This time she was going to be the aggressor. She then thought of something and pulled back. "Goodnight Ron" she said and gave him another kiss on his nose. She then moved over to his left side and laid down under the blankets. She then saw him remove his shorts and he was only in his boxers. He then laid behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gave her a kiss on her neck and they both went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

~*~  
When Belle awoke it was Saturday morning and Fred would soon be there to take her to Hogsmeade. Ron stayed asleep while she got a shower and got dressed. She had her hair straightened which made it very long. She also was wearing a pair of black jeans that were very tight and flared at the bottom to reviel her black boots. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that cut just above her stomache. She then walked over to her bed. "Ron, come on, wake up Ron, Your brother will be here soon" this got him up and dressed. Belle had run back into the bathroom to finish getting ready while Ron changed.  
When Belle came back out she had a black cowboy hat on and a grin from ear to ear. "So Ron, what color dress do you think I should wear to the Yule Ball?" she asked while doing up his tie. "You look pretty in any color" he said and he gave her a kiss. "awww, your so sweet but I was thinking emerald. You dont see that enough around here do ya"she laughed as she ran back into the bathroom.  
"Are you going to be in Hogsmeade?" she asked. "Yeah, Hermione and I are going for Christmas presents. I still have no clue what to get you for Christmas" she then laughed. "Right now I'm into hair sticks" she said. "and the greatest thing is that they cost almost nothing but work better than expensive hair clamps." Ron just sighed and said "I'm heading out, see ya in Hogsmeade" and then he left. Belle then ran down the steps and started to clean when she heard Chloe chomping and new the Fred was on his way.  
When he came in he smiled and walked over to where she was still cleaning off her counter. "Aw, ya cleaned for me." he said laying a bouqet of emerald roses on the counter in front of her. She immediatly gasped and turned around to give him a hug. "Fred Weasley, how ever did you guess my favorite color." she laughed. "Perhaps it would be that 74% of your dorm is emerald. I've done my homework and got exact measurements" he laughed.  
"I've never been to Hogsmeade, so you will have to show me how to get there." she said locking her arm with his. When they reached the main doors she saw Draco with Pansy walking towards Hogsmeade. "So Fred, do you know that Ron asked me to the Yule Ball?" Fred then looked to her with an amused look on his face. "Whats so funny?" she asked. Fred laughed and said "Last time Ron went to the Yule Ball he was so jeloud of Hermione's date that he had a bad time." Belle's eyes twitched up "Well if things go well then he'll have the best date there" she laughed. "So where does a lady go in this town to find some great, sexy dresses"  
Fred had to give hre a double take and led her to a shop. When they entered she walked over to the witch who owned the store and opened her mouth to speak but was sileneced immediatley. "Your Sophia's daughter" she said smiling to her. Belle looked to Fred who looked just as puzzled. Belle then looked back to the shop keeper "Why yes I am, did you know my mother?" she asked. "are you kidding, your mother and I were best friends. I was at her funeral, its been so long since I've seen you." the lady said replied.  
"My name is Karen, I even used to babysit you when your mother and father would go out some nights. So Isabel please tell me who your tall handsome friend is" she asked scooting closer to Fred. Isabel laughed "This is Fred, he's my date" she then watched Karen back up and go behind the counter. "Well my dear, I'm sure that you came here for a reason, can I help you" she asked extending her arm.  
"Why yes, there is a Yule ball at Hogwarts and I need to look my very best" she said giving a smirk. "Is this the gentleman who will be taking you?" Karen said batting her eyes at Fred. "Acually no, I'm going with his brother" she said watching his face go from scared of Karen to angry at Ron. He then spoke up "Today she is with me, tommorrow my twin brother and then she goes to the Yule ball with my little brother. I sure hope you remembered that because I dont know if I could say it again if I tried."  
Karen then nodded and went in the back to look through some fabrics. "I feel so bad making you spend today with me getting ready for my other date." she said holding his hand. "Time with you is all I asked for, and its fine with me" he said just as Karen came back out. "Belle I chose a few dresses and put them back in the dressing room. There is a waiting room back there or Fred can just wait out here with me" Belle then started pulling him closer to her "I think I'll need Fred's opinion so he can come along with me" she said before they headed back. The room that was set up was very small and had a curtain and a small black chair. Behind the curtain were a few dresses and different shoes to go with them. The first dress she tried on was was dark blue and was a spaghetti strap dress that cut at the knee. The back was longer and touched to the ground but she loved the shoes. They were high navy blue heels that wrapped around her ankles.  
She threw her hair up into a loose bun and walked out to see what Fred thought. She didnt see him out in the waiting room so traveled back out into the store and looked for him. When she exited the waiting room she looked to her left and dint see him so she then looked to her right and saw Pansy with Draco. They were also dress shopping and she could see how pleased Draco was. He was dragging his feet behind her as she searched through dress after dress.  
"Having fun?" she asked and he looked up at her. Pansy didnt know what to think besides that she wanted that dress. Draco was still gazing at her and managed to say "Ya look good, for once I will envy Weasel" Pansy then looked over towards him with disgust "Well I of course know that dress is all wrong for you" she said huffing. "Simmer down, Parkinson." Belle said as she spotted Fred. "Alright well I have to go, plenty more dresses to try on" she said and gave Draco a hug.  
She then ran over to Fred "So what do you think?" she said throwing up her arms and giving a twirl. "Very nice" he replied in awe. "Well this is just the beginning, get back in there and I'll show ya the rest." she said draggin him back in. The next dress she tried on was strapless,light pink, and was a little too tight. Fred loved it but Belle could hardly move so she went to her next dress. This dress was black and was made of silk. The gloves were sewn up and it was very form fitting with flares at the ends of the gloves instead of holes for her fingers. She walked out and saw Draco standing in the doorway with Pansy. She looked very annoyed "Have you finished yet? This small dump only has one dressing room and you've used up enough of my time." she said.  
Belle then gave in "Yeah I'm done she said and changed back into her normal clothes. She put back the dresses and didnt find any that she liked. Fred and her then went to the Hog Head for some butterbeer. "I'm sure this hasnt been much fun for you has it Fred" she asked him. "Belle honestly, this day has been fun, best thing is that Draco is jelous of me for once" he said smiling. "Alright, shall we buy presents" she asked grabbing his hand they left the shop and ran from store to store finding things. 


	16. Chapter 16

~*~  
After she had gotten all of her Christmas shopping done they headed back up to the castle. Fred walked her to Chloe then said "I really did have a great day today, we need to do it again sometime" he said. She smiled to him "I'll look forward to it, but as you know my time is filling up pretty fast. The work is getting harder and I dont want to distract you from your N.E.W.T.'s." she said.  
There was an akward silence then he finally spoke up "Well, goodnight Belle" he said and kissed her temple. "Goodnight Fred" she whispered and walked into her dorm to find Draco sitting there on her couch. She jumped back and hit the wall "what are you doing? trying to kill me?" she said and she droped her bags off on her counter.  
"I came to walk you to dinner, but I was shocked when you werent home yet" he said. "Have you been here the whole time? If so then you better run down and get something to eat. I dont want you starving just because your being too nosey" she said and sat down on the couch with him. "I'm not hungry. While I was here you got this letter." he said handing her a letter. She then said thanks and took the letter over to her table and read it.  
  
Isabel,  
On our last meeting you struck me, this was not a good idea as you are without the protection of the Slytherin common room. I do suggest that next time I see you that you given in to our agreement, and sleep with me. I have spoken with your father in these past few days and is allowing me to accompany you to the Malfoy Ball this holiday. You will be my date and you will dance with me until I am tired. I hope we have no problems with this agreement.  
Percy Weasley.  
  
Belle dropped the letter on the table and looked to Draco. Draco sensing the fear ran over to read the letter at once. "Belle, he cant get into Hogwarts. There is no way that he can get in here." he said trying to comfort her. "He can get in Draco, he got in before and tried to get me before." she said as she started to cry. "Why havent you ever told me this before?!" he yelled to her. "Dont shout at me! He attacked me earlier this week because I refused to sleep with him and I slapped him." she said.  
"Belle, move back to the Slytherin common room. It will be so much safer and you will be protected." Belle looked to him "Draco, if I do that then he wins! Let him come, I'm perfectly fine in taking care of myself!" she yelled and stood up. "What are you going to do at the Ball? Your father will be there and wont enjoy you just not paying attention to him." he yelled. "Draco, I will deal with this in my own way!" she screamed. This time Draco didnt fight back, he knew she would never change her mind. "Let me protect you" he tried reasoning with her. "Go protect Pansy, I dont need to be protected. Draco, just leave before things get worse." She then watched as he turned and with a cape wave he was gone from the room.  
She then went upstairs and took a bath before bed. After that she curled into bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the next day she fixed her hair into a long pony tail and got out a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She then found her sneakers and ran downstairs to see Ron on her couch. "Hey Ron, I didnt know you were here why didnt you come on up?" she said running over to the couch. "I thought I'd let ya sleep and plus Fia has been keeping me company" she looked down to see the sleeping cat laying in his lap. "She really likes you, are you sure your not a cat person?" she asked.  
"Before I wasnt, but she kinda makes me wonder" Belle gave a faint smile and walked back over to her table. "Whats wrong Belle?" he asked walking over behind her chair. "Nothing really, I just got an owl from your brother and it upset me a little bit." she said cleaning up her books. "Which brother?" he asked. "Of course Percy, Fred and George would never write anything like that" she said and walked over to her counter. "What did he say to you to make you this upset?" Ron asked. Belle then reached into the counter drawer and pulled out the letter and handed it to Ron. She then got out the presents she bought the day before and set them on her large table. Tonight she asked everybody to come over to pick their presents because the next day she was catching the Hogwarts express for home. She needed to see her dad, she missed him so much and she would have to speak to him about this whole deal with Percy.  
She then remembered Ron and looked back to see him staring into the fireplace and not saying a thing. "This is not my brother, Belle I wont let him hurt you!" he said. Belle then gave him a hug "Ron, I can take care of myself, plus my father will be sure and say something when he see's this letter." Ron then kissed her and they stood there for almost five minutes. Ron could make her forget everything, even Percy.  
When they seperated she was smiling again "Thanks hun, wanna walk with me down for breakfast?" she asked. "I'd never say no" he responded and they left. "George is meeting me down there and we are going right out for my day with him" she asked. Right outside the Great Hall she gave Ron a kiss and walked in and over to the Slytherin table. She noticed that Draco wasnt there and she wasnt about to go and look for him. She had eaten breakfast then was shocked when George came up behind her. "Ready for our day of flying?" he asked as he reached out his hand. She smiled and took as they walked out onto the grounds.  
George sat on his broom first then waited for her to mount behind him. She did and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now not too high, I'm kinda scared still" she said watching as the ground grew farther and farther away from her. They flew out over the pond and George got down low enough for her to see her reflection in it. They only landed when it was time for lunch and then they had landed in Hogsmeade at the the Hogs Head. "You are coming to pick up your present tonight arent you?" she asked while sipping her butterbeer. He nodded and they left to go back to the school. They were halfway back to his broom when she had an idea. "George, did Ron tell you that I'm animagi?" she asked. George nodded and Belle smiled "Want a ride back to Hogwarts?" she laughed. He loved the idea and waited for her to transfigure. When she was a unicorn George stared at her. "Your even the hottest unicorn I've ever seen" he yelled and he hopped up on her back.  
She started running up the abandoned cobblestone path with rapid speed and felt as George struggled to stay on. She then stopped just out of view from Hogwarts. He dismounted her and they walked back to hre dorm. When they got there everybody was already there and Sophie was being chased around by Crookshanks. Belle then showed them the presents on the table. "Happy Christmas to you all" she said and started handing out their presents.  
She handed a large red wrapped box to Hermione and everybody watched as she unwrapped it to find a new quill. This quill was Gryffindor colors and would give you advice on essay structure. Hermione hugged the pen and she then moved over to Harry. She handed him a small green package. Harry opened the package quickly and saw that it was a pair of Quiddich gloves. On the gloved were written HP in olf letters. "I heard your a seeker, and I just wish you the best of luck" she said giving him a hug.  
She then grabbed two identical presents off of the table an walked over to the the twins. She handed a red one to Fred and a Gold one to George. They both opened their presents to see a long silver chain in each. Both of the chains had large beater club pendants on them. They both loved their present and gave her a hug and a thank you.  
She then walked back to the table and picked up a large square package. Ron who was sitting on a chair at the end of the table grinned knowing this was his present. Ron held the large present in his lap as Isabel sat in the chair beside him. "This presnt once belonged to my great uncle Oliver. Its is very old and will be very helpful to you" she said watching him open it. When he opened it his mouth dropped as he was now holding an antique wizard chess set. The figures on the chess board soon saluted Ron and the King bowed to him. Ron sat the borad on the table and jumped up to hug her. Instead of a hug she found herself in a lip lock with Ron as her friends watched.  
When they pulled back she saw that they were the main entertainment. She laughed and picked up the last two presents on the table. "These last two presents are for Sophie and Crookshanks" she said as Sophie jumped up on the chair beside her. Belle unwrapped the present to show a dark green collar with silver letters saying Sophie on it. She then tossed Hermione the collar for Crookshanks and watched as he jumped into her arms. She unwrapped the red collar and saw the golden letters shining 'Crookshanks' accross it.  
Belle gave Harry and Hermione a hug before they left. The twins both got a kiss and Ron wanted to stay around afterward. She was cleaning up all of the wrapping paper "Honestly, this stuff is only useful once and so expensive" She said picking up a large piece off the floor. When she got back up Ron had laid a violet package on the table. She looked at him and smile "awwwww Ron, you didnt have to get me anything" she said sitting down to open up the long package.  
She opened the package to see a long emerald box. She smiled and opened the box to see two long hair sticks. They were black with gold writing on them. The writing said 'Isabel'. She adored them "Ron, they are so beautiful" she said before hugging him. She then stood up and he stood up as well. "You do know that I'm leaving tommorrow right? My father wants me home for Christmas and then again I have that ball at the Malfoys." Rons smile soon faded.  
"I will be back you know" she said and she kissed him. When they seperated she was smiling "I'll miss you the whole time anyway" she said and hugged him. He then ran his fingers through her hair as they stood in her dorm. She then backed away and looked at him "Did you wanna stay the night again?" she asked looking up to him.  
He nodded and they went upstairs. "I was thinking maybe a bath before bed. Do you like that idea?" asked stepping closer to him so that their chests were touching. "I think I rather like that idea" he said and kissed her again. This time she broke the kiss and they ran upstairs. She got on her bed and she told him to get the water ready.  
A few moments later she walked in her bathroom to find him in her tub and the water filled to the rim. She walked in now in only her bra and shorts. Both were made of black lace and she saw his expression go from happy to excited. She walked to the tubs edge and looked down to him. "Ron there is something that I must tell you" she said before removing her under garments. "I am virgin, and I tend to be one until marrige. Since our little arrangement so far your my number one Weasley." Ron nodded "I could never hurt anyone in such a way, if you say no then its no" She then smiled and removed her bra. She flung it accross the room to her vanity and took a step closer to the tub. She slipped out of her shorts and climbed into the tub with Ron.  
Belle then moved closer to him and they kissed. The feeling of skin on skin was driving each other crazy, and they knew that things would have to soon stop before they were out of hand. Ron was now kissing her neck while she leaned back against the cold tub wall. The mixture of tempretures was making her feelings intensify as was Ron kissing her. She finally gave in "Ron, we need to stop......If we keep going we wont be able to" she said and he immediatly backed away.  
They both soon dried off and went to bed. He slept facing her with his arm accross her waist, and she slept facing him with an han resting under his chin and the other on his bare chest. 


	17. Chapter 17

~*~  
When Belle awoke the next morning she saw Ron sleeping still. She moved in closer and kissed him to wake him up. She saw that he didnt stir and whispered "I love you" and got up out of bed. She was so excited that she was going home but would miss Ron immensley. She ran into the bathroom an brushed her hair out quikly then returned to change into her clothes. When she returned Ron was awake but still laying in her bed.  
She ran over and jumped on the bed and gave him a smooch. She then sat back up and smiled to him. "I love you too" he said. "You heard me? your such a turd!" she laughed and got up. "So, wait your angry because I heard something you told me?" he asked now sitting up. "I'm not really angry Ron, Its just something Americans say" she said walking back to the bed and sitting on his lap.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, but I miss my father right now and I will finally get to see him." she said leaning in and hugging him. "I miss my family too, All of them besides Percy, after he turned his back on our family I havent spoken to him since. Fine time for him to admit to being a Weasley, only when we get one perk." he said. She sat back and looked at him "Perk? Is that how you see me?" she asked getting up. Ron stared at her and didnt know what to think. "Answer me, do you think I'm here just for your enjoyment?" Ron then stood up "Of course not, I just told you that I loved you and I meant it." he said placing his hands on her hips.  
She closed her eyes and rested her head against his. "I'm sorry Ron, I just can't think right with all of this excitement" she said to him. "Its alright, your still beautiful when your angry, but watch it with the death glares" he said. She laughed and pushed away from him. "Alright, perhaps we should say goodbye now? While I still have the strength" she said.  
They then shared one last kiss and she ran back upstairs to pack. Once she was fully packed she went to visit Chloe. "Now listen Chloe, nobody is to enter this room, I'm leaving for vacation and I'm depending on you to protect this place" she said giving four apples for her to munch on. She then walked down to the great hall and out the front doors into a carrige.  
She watched as Hogwarts grew smaller and smaller, until it was no longer in distance. She was alone in her own compartment with Sophie and they took a nap the whole way home. Belle only woke up when there was a tapping at her window. She awoke and saw a large owl that she recognized as her fathers. She took the letter from his beak and watched as the owl made its self comfortable on the luggage rack. She opened the letter and it said only When you arrive there are two surprises for you. She smiled happily and said hello to her fathers owl, Herman.  
When she arrived all of her bags and animals followed her out onto the platform. She then saw her surprise and saw Chris standing at the end of the platform. She ran as fast as she could and dropped her bags before she caught him in a tight hug which ended with him lifting her up off the ground. She then started crying from joy. "Chris! OMG! Chris what are you doing here? Where's Aly!" She then looked over and saw Aly talking to three older boys from Hogwarts.  
Belle then walked up behind Aly nd cleared her throat. Aly screamed and grabbed Belle in a tight hug, the two girls left the three boys and ran back over to Chris who was now holding Sophie. "We are only here until tommorrow, then we apparate back home." he said hugging her again. "Guys you wouldnt believe my year so far. I have so much to let you in on!" She laughed. They then all returned to the Oakes estate and went to straight up to her room. Belle told them all about Draco, Percy, and even about her dorm at Hogwarts.  
The three talked way into the night and only stopped when an owl pecked at her window. She went over to pick up the owl and it dropped a letter in her lap. She then looked to her friends who didnt know so she then opened the letter:  
  
Belle,  
I have arrived at home and miss you already. Fred and George are downstairs picking on Ginny so I have a moments peace to write to you. I know that I saw you this morning, and that we were together last night, but it seems like I hardly ever get to see you. By the way, this is my owl Pig. Can you please give him some water before you send him back?  
Love you,  
Ron  
  
Belle smiled and handed the letter to Chris who read it then handed it to Aly. Aly then after reading it looke shocked at Belle "So he spent the night last night?" she asked smiling. Belle took back the letter "Yes, Ron is the sweetest guy and understands that I'm waiting for marrige" Chris then looked at her "All power to him" he said then sat back down on the bed. The two girls laughed and Belle heard the front door close. "My dads home!" she yelled and ran down the stairs. She saw him standing right in front of the door and she ran up to give him a hug.  
"Isabel, you've grown in the last few months" he said still holding onto her. "Dad, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." she said stepping back from him. They both walked into the den and he sat behind his big desk as she sat in a chair in front of him. "Dad, I know I'm am supposed to marry a Weasley, but please dont make me go to the Malfoy ball with Percy!" she said urgently. "Dad, I think I've chosen my Weasley, So far I like Ron ,and Ron said that he loves me"  
Her father then smiled and said that she could attend the ball alone. "You are meeting with Mrs. Malfoy before hand arent you?" he asked. "Yes father, I must pick two dresses from mothers old ones. There is a ball back at school and Ron has asked me to join him." Her father then looked up towards her "You know, you remind me so much of your mother. So tell me about this Ron fellow" he said leaning back in his chair.  
She then heard Chris bust in "Well Daddy, he's the cutest guy, and he always knows the right thing to say" he said in a girly voice before sitting on Belle's lap. "No" she said and pushed him to the floor "More like, he's handsome, tall, has red hair, and is very funny" Chris then stood up "Oh and here I thought you were talking about Ronald" he said raking his hand through his own red hair.  
Belle then stood up and walked over to Chris "I've never really thought of how much he reminds me of you." Aly then walked in "Oh Belle, your with a guy who looks like Chris? Why? You've spent enough time with Chris to already know that redheads are stupid" she said laughing at Chris's face. "You know I have some really good blonde jokes, so I suggest you apply caution" They were now right in front of each other in a stare down.  
Belle jumped in the middle of them "Lets go outside for a few minutes shall we?" she said trying to break the glares. The three went outside and Belle turned to them both. "You are both leaving tommorrow, How about one last run through the woods. Lia? Milo?" she asked. They both then nodded and turned into unicorns and took off into the woods. The three ran for almost an hour. She had lost the other two and was now searching for them. She felt the dead leaves underfoot and felt the cold wind whipping against her skin. She saw a hill and thought best to see the other side. Along the sides of her she saw thorns and tried to avoid them. On the other side of the hill she saw two unicorns lying down on the ground with a rope around each tieing them to a tree. 


	18. Chapter 18

~*~  
Belle saw down the hill her two friends tied to a tree and what seemed to be five people dressed in black around them. She soon galloped down to right in front of her friends and in front of the people she now recognized as deatheaters. They all had their wand pointed at her and she immediatley changed back into the girl and saw one deatheater step forward. "This is Oakes estate and my name is Isael Oakes, I demand you leave my property now. These are not unicorns but mearly students" she then waved her wand and watched as Chris and Aly went back to normal. The deatheaters soon untied the ropes and went to walk away. The one who had stepped forward was still standing in front of her and he did not break contact with her eyes.  
"Show yourself you coward" she said piercing him with her glare. She then saw the man remove his hood to reveil Draco Malfoy. Chris and Aly were now right beside Belle ready to fight to the death. She then lowered her gaze "Draco, What are you doing on my estate?" she asked. "Your father had given my father permission to take a unicorn as we are in need of one. When we saw these two we decided we would take a breeding pair" Aly and Chris then looked at each other in disgust. Belle couldnt help but laugh and even saw Draco crack a smile.  
"Oh Draco, this is Chris and Aly. They are my best friends from America." Draco then nodded his hello and said "Well it is rather late and I'm aware that you'll be over at the manor tommorrow to pick up your mothers things, we shall talk again then." Belle then watched as he turned and walked away.  
Aly was the first to speal "Damn, he's fine!" she said almost knocked off her feet. Belle laughed as they then walked home. When they arrived they all got ready for bed. Belle was glad to have some of her old clothes back and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Aly switch to a long black silky night gown and Chris got down to a pair of red boxers and they all laid down for some sleep.  
"I cant wait for you two to meet Ron, your both going to love him" she said staring at her ceiling. Chris then answered in his husky voice "Why, I love the sweety already" Belle and Aly both laughed. "No honestly, you guys will really like him, I can tell." she said now staring at Chris who was laying chest down on his cot. She looked at the back of his neck "She saw in small on the back of his neck the name 'Milo' She rubbed her back and new exactly where her back read 'Pixel.' Aly had gotten the word 'Lia' written on her shoulder blade. These were the names that they called each unicorn. Chris was Milo, Aly was Lia, and she was Pixel. This was their code and with those tattoos they made it permanent.  
They soon all fell asleep and only woke again in the morning. Belle was the first to rise and ran quickly to ger gressed. She found a pair of jeans and a silver hatler top. When she came back to her room she saw Aly getting ready. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and a dark red out of her bag. She then rushed into the bathroom after Belle as she started putting up her hair. Belle sat by her vanity and and stared at her reflection. She stared into her green eyes and wondered what secrets of hers could be told through them. 'Apparently all veelas are supposed to love everything about theirself and look down upon the world. A true veela doesnt look into a mirror and only see flaws, inperfections upon herself.' She then dropped her head and let go of her hair. She felt it brush down past her face finally halt in front of her eyes.  
She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Chris. She looked up to him, he was smiling "Every veela is beautiful in their own way. I have my sense of humor, Aly has her looks and knowledge. I never knew yours until just now, your beauty isnt just your eyes, your beauty is to love and heal. You love people at no matter of the costs, you even took pity on poor old Chris" he said. She then stood up and gave him a hug "Chris, your going to make some lady very lucky some day" she said patting his back.  
Just then Aly walked in and stared at them "Should I come back?" she asked standing in the doorway. Belle then laughed and fought back a tear "Of course not, now get over here" with that Aly ran over and they had a big group hug. "I really am going to miss you both, please dont forget me." she cried. "How could we forget you Belle, your our Pixel" Aly said .  
Just then Mr. Oakes knocked on Belle's door. "Aly, Chris the carrige is here to take you to the airport" he said and left the room. Belle then tightened the grip on them both "No, dont leave me alone" she sobbed. "Belle, I have something for you" and she ran over to her bag. Chris took this oppurtunity and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll never forget you, you were my first friend and you wont get through life without dealing with me" he laughed. Aly then came back holding onto three small black books. She handed one to Chris and Belle and explained that no matter what she wrote in this book it would show up in the other. This way they could talk just like always and never be apart.  
They gave each other one last hug and Chris and Aly went into the carrige and back to America. She had to try out this book and ran back upstairs. When she saw the book lying on her desk she saw that it was glowing red. She opened it and found a note from Chris.  
  
Pixel,  
Just trying out the neat books and to say I love you, you really are my best friend.....even from accross the ocean. ~Milo~  
  
Belle smiled and wrote back to him as soon as she could. Just as she was about to write her book glowed blue and she watched the words "Hi Belle" show up from Aly. So she quickly wrote to Chris:  
  
Milo,  
Lia has had these things bewitched so that whenever you leave me a message its red and hers is blue. What color is my message?  
~Pixel~  
  
She then waited and within a few minutes she saw a red glow come to the book and one word 'Emerald.' She smiled and wrote back to him:  
  
Milo,  
Sorry to say but I must leave for Malfoy manor and I doubt having a book flashing different colors would go well with Mrs. Malfoy. So I will be home in a few hours and I will send you a message.  
~Pixel~  
  
She then closed the book and saw it flash back in two different colors, both messages said only 'goodbye Pixel' She then grabbed her black jacket and took off down the stairs. She went towards the fireplace and tossed in her floo powder "Malfoy Manor" She then opened her eyes and saw a house elf standing in front of her "Hello, I'm here to see-" She said before being interuppted by Lucius. "Why Isabel, is that you? You look so beautiful, positivley angelic" he said. "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy" she said sweetly.  
"Are you here to see Draco?" he asked. "Oh no, I was actually given this invite my your wife. She has a few of my mothers old things" she said handing the note to him. He read the note then turned to see Draco enter through the fireplace. "Ah Draco, please take Ms. Oakes up to your mother" he said and walked away. "Hello Draco, how was your walk home last night?" she asked. he replied, "Very cold, it is December you know" She laughed and then they climbed a fleet of stairs and into his mothers room. "Our mothers were friends, mostly because our fathers were so close. I remember your mother a good bit, she looked a lot like you, she wasnt as tall and didnt have your eyes." he said.  
His mother then walked out with a few long dresses and shooed him out. He gave Belle's hand a kiss and she looked back to the beautiful gowns. She saw one dress that she fell in love with at first sight and asked to try it on. Belle tried on a long black silk dress that made her legs seem longer and then there was a short train that flared out behind her as she walked. When Narcissa returned she smiled at Belle "When I just came in I swore I just saw your mother" she said raising a hand to her face. She knew this was to hide a tear and tried to not smile. "Shall I wear this to your ball in two days?" she asked.  
"How about you come over a little early and we can get ready together. Then I can personally walk down the staircase with you. Your mother would have wanted you to have a great night." she smiled. Belle nodded and agreed to entering the ball with Draco and Narcissa. "Draco usually walks down the main stairs with me, but this year he can walk us both down." she smiled and they started planning on how to do her hair.  
When she left Narcissa's room she walked down into the garden. She remembered her first time healing a flower on the bench to her right and she also remembered running in that feild over there to get to water for seashells. She then saw the little shack in the distance, she sat down on the bench and remembered the night Draco and her spent in there. She remembered crying and holding on to him to save her from the storm. A tear creapt down her cheek and she felt a force turning her around sharply. She saw Draco in front of her and he saw the tear "You remember the storm dont you?" he asked. She then looked away from him and tried to concentrate on anything she could find. "You are aware that ignoring me wont make me go away right." he said.  
"Yes Draco, I'm not thinck or anything, I just really dont like to think about it" she said and turned to leave. "You cant run forever Belle" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "I'm not running, I just need to get home" she said and gave him a hug. Meanwhile Narcissa watched from upstairs in her room and plotted. 


	19. Chapter 19

~*~  
Belle then backed away from Draco, "I have to get home, I need to do some things there. I havent seen my horse Rocket in forever" she laughed and gave him another hug. "See ya in two days Draco!" she yelled and ran back to the fireplace. She threw in some floo powder and arrived back at her estate. She found Sophie sitting upstairs on her bed and ran over to her black notebook.  
  
Milo& Lia,  
Just got home and things are already boring, going out for a run then coing back home. I found a great dress of my mothers and will be wearing it to the Malfoy ball. I will need to have some pictures to show you both. I miss you both already, I love you and dont forget me. ~Pixel~  
  
So with that she closed her book and ran outside and out her back door. She turned into a unicorn and ran as fast as she could through the forest. She once again saw the thorns and felt the cold wind hitting her. She ran as fast as she could feeling the ache each time her front legs stretched far out in front of her. She saw a dead tree laying over the path ahead of her and decided to jump it. She felt all of her body throw into the force in her legs as she leaped over the log and continued running. She felt her mane get whipped to the side and her tail flying high behind her.  
This was free, this was her doing whatever she pleased. Nobody could stop her in this so wouldnt stop herself. She saw the trees whip by her and only stoped when seeing her horse pastures. 'Finally home' she thought and changed back into her normal self. She walked into her house and ran upstairs to her bathroom. She took a shower then got dressed for dinner. She dressed in a silky emerald shirt and a long black skirt before meeting her father downstairs at the table and taking a seat. "Good evening father" she said and started on her supper.  
After supper she gave her father a kiss on his head and walked into her room. She then walked over to her desk and started a note to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
Long trip home, but happy to be here. Send the twins my love, and I hope your doing well. I miss you so much and am wishing that I'll glance out my window and see you standing there in the garden waiting for me. I find myself doing a doubletake quite often. If I hadnt left my message clear enough the other night then, thank you for the hairsticks. I found a dress that they will fit perfectly with. I will be wearing them to the Malfoy ball. And more good news, I wont be atteding with Percy. Best news of all though is that my father invited two of my friends from America to see me when I got off of the train. Their names are Chris and Aly and we were all animagi together. We even went as far as to getting tattoo's saying our animagi nicknames. My nickname is Pixel, I'll have to show you when I get back. Well its very late and I will be very busy tommorrow so I will try and write to you. I love you ~Isabel~  
  
She then gave the note to her fathers owl and sent him out. On her way back to her bedroom she met up with her father. "Belle, tommorrow night we are having the Malfoys for dinner. I urge you to dress for company and be at the table at a normal time." he said before giving her a hug and going off to bed. She simply said "Yes father" and went back to her room.  
'So Draco is coming over?' she thought and laid on her bed. 'Last time Draco was here we shared a kiddie table' she laughed and closed her eyes. "Night Sophie" she whispered and went to sleep.  
When she awoke the next day she got dressed into a pair of black jeans, a green turtleneck and put her hair back into a long braid. Her father was downstairs in his study, so she quietly tried to sneak past him. "Isabel" she heard and went in to see him. "Good morning father" she said and sat in a chair in front of him. "Isabel, I've spoken with Percy Weasley this morning and told him of your non willingness to go with him to the ball. He seemed quite shocked and thought that you were both getting along so well" he said now looking at her over his book.  
"Father, I dont know what you call being interested in a girl. I'm just guessing though that you believe that hitting a woman is wrong. He's trying to hurt my father, he doesnt want me as a wife, he wants me as a sex slave!" she screamed and stormed out of his study. She saw him get up after her and yell for her "Isabel Oakes you get back here!" he screamed as he saw her jump out the large open bay window. When she landed she was a unicorn and took off into the forest behind the estate.  
She ran and ran as far as she could She had to get away. She would surely be in trouble for this. Her father had no idea of her animagi backround but she had no place to go. Her father would attack her mother when she was a wild spirit in this way. She admired her mothers wild spirit and how she was never broken. Belle hated it when she cowered to her fatrher but now realised that she had stood strong to him. She had butt heads with him and had escaped. She an for an hour then returned home to her room. Her plan was to grab Sophie, the journal, and the dress of her mothers.  
She got up to her room and ran in for the things that she wanted to take. She then heard her door slam and new she wasnt alone. She looked back and saw her father standing in front of her closed door holding a whip in his hands. She turned around by instinct and kneeled down in front of her bed. The whip stung her back and she let out a piercing scream as she flung forward onto her bed to brace the pain.  
When she was hit with the next lash she fell to the floor reveiling her back and the tattoo saying Pixel. Her father looked to her "What is Pixel!" he yelled. She then looked up from the floor to him with tears streaming down her cheeks and put on her most angry face. "Its me dad.....I am Pixel!" she screamed, he then back handed her and she fell back to the ground.  
"You have no right to speak to me like that! I am your father and you will show me respect!" he yelled. She then pushed herself up to stand in front of him "I dont respect you, I fear you!" she screamed and he again slapped her but this time she braced the pain and shot her face back to him. Her eyes were now burning and the tears in them had dried and were now replaced with anger and hatred.  
"You will stay in here until dinner then you will accompany me to dinner. We have guests and your dislike for me wont interfere with that. She then sat down on her bed as he exited and slammed the door. She quickly wrote of the whole thing to Chris and Aly. They were still on the plane and hadnt kept the notenook with them as they didnt answer. She then decided it was time to get ready for the party and got dressed into a long black skirt that was slit up to her knee and a long tight silver shirt that flared at her wrists. She had put her hair up in the hairsticks Ron had bought her and she walked out of her room.  
When she walked down the stairs she saw Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa all standing there. She smiled sweetly and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her back from the lashes. "Good evening" she said. Draco then walked with her into the dining room. They took their seats and started with supper. Belle was silent throught out the whole meal and would only speak when spoken too.  
Afterwards she asked to be excused and Draco followed her out onto the patio and into the garden. She walked out into the gazebo and sat there staring up into the sky. leaning over exposed the small of her back and the red lash marks accross her tattoo. She then felt a icy coldness against her back and turned to see Draco with an ice cube. "Give it a few minutes then you'll be better he said as she winced from the pain. 


End file.
